Our Place
by Eighth Sin
Summary: Shunsui drags Jushiro to a cafe where Nanao works. There they meet a girl who Nanao befriended. Cute fun and all. M for the use of swears such as the F word. JushiroOC ShunsuiNanao
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all. I'm taking a break from life right now. I really hate it. Haha, so I wanted to write this little story. It's going to be a sweet JushiroxOc short story. I'd say about 5 chapters long if not more. I just want to get away right now, which is impossible… so yeah. Reviews are appreciated. I don't own Bleach. This is AU, so don't expect blood and action.

Our Place

START

"Hey, Jushiro~" Sang a deep and happy voice.

The white haired teen looked up from his book.

"Shunsui, this is a library. Be quiet!" He whispered as quietly as he could.

Shunsui looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Jushiro pointed at Ms. Taka. Sure the old woman loved Jushiro, but she would rip their balls off if the quiet in her library was disrupted.

Shunsui got the message and quietly sat down next to his friend. He lazily put his arm around the thinner males shoulder which earned him a look.

"Guess where I found out little Nanao works?"

Did he ever shut up about his one sided love of the girl?

"Where?"

"Guess!", Shunsui tried to gush out as quietly as possible.

Jushiro sighed, finishing the paragraph he was working on.

"The library?" The suggestion made sense, Nanao had a love for books.

The thing the two didn't know was that Nanao knew they always hung around THIS library, so she tried avoiding it as much as possible.

"No. She works at that café down town. Our Café. I think that's what it's called…. Not too creative, but think of it. What if she and me actually get together there? The name has got to be predicting that!"

"Kyouraku!"

Shunsui shrieked and apologized.

"Sorry!"

She shook her head, muttering something about him ever influencing the nice and pleasant Jushiro.

"Well… I'm done… I'm guessing you want to go to the café then?"

"We can pretend to be a couple. She'll think I'm taking you out on a da-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jushiro shook his head.

Shunsui gave him a grin and laughed as they walked out.

"See ya, granny!"

"Have a nice day, boys", She smiled, her light brown eyes shimmering at the sight of them.

"I was kidding, Handsome! Let's just go eat there! I'm hungry and I'm guessing you are, too. My treat?"

Jushiro shook his head again, "No, I can pay"

"Too bad, I'm paying."

"Shunsui…."

"Come on, someone needs to treat you like the prince you are!" His friend joked.

Jushiro rolled his brown eyes at his energetic friend. Usually, he was extremely lazy and calm, but when Nanao was involved there was no telling what lengths he would go to.

The two teens reached the café with ease. The large letters of the name were seemingly glowing light blue and it already had a somewhat homely touch to it.

"Hold my hand, it'll be easier" Jushiro joked.

"Can you just carry me?" Shunsui grinned, running a hand through his long brown hair and then walking towards the door to open it for Jushiro.

"After you, Handsome."

The white haired teen laughed and walked in, his messenger back lightly thudding against his left leg. Shunsui walked in after him. Both were silent as they took in their surroundings.

There was a lot of yellow and blue.

The tiles were a light blue and the walls were painted a light yellow. There were portraits of various flowers with said color. The counter was a plain darker sky blue and there were many little table of the same color scattered around.

"Akira, get the counter for a minute!"

"See, I told you Nanao worked here."

"As if I haven't figured out yet."

The two walked over to the counter as a black haired teen came to the other side.

She was a bit tall for a girl, maybe around 5'6 or 5'7. Her hair had no bangs and parted at either side. She had rectangular dark purple glasses and dark eyes. Her skin was a bit tan, but it seemed fine.

She wore what seemed to be the uniform for the café. A light blue button up shirt with navy blue pants.

"Hello. Welcome to Our Café. How can I help you guys?" She asked the two.

The two stared at her and Shunsui opened his mouth and inhaled.

"Well, aren't you a cutie."

She stared at him with a blank expression.

"Thanks, I suppose. Now…Can I help you?"

This time it was Jushiro who spoke. He didn't feel like getting humiliated in front of her.

"We don't really know what's good. You see, it's our first time here and it was a spur of a moment idea. Would you mind helping us?" He asked with a kind smile.

The girl raised her eyebrow and then nodded.

"Well… We have some pretty good tea, most of it is good. I personally hate the green tea. Haha…. And um… I guess we have nice carrot cake?"

By then Nanao had walked out. She was wearing the same clothing as the girl they were talking to. She had frozen in her tracks when she saw Shunsui.

'Oh fuck me'

Meanwhile, Jushiro smiled at Akira.

"Alright, then. Can we have some two slices of carrot cake and 2 glasses of iced tea?"

Akira nodded quickly and looked at Nanao.

"Get the cakes, I'll get the tea."

Nanao nodded, but didn't miss the sly grin Akira had on her face.

The younger girl knew, but hadn't warned her!

Nanao had started working at the café a few weeks before and Akira was helping her with her duties. The two had quickly gotten along and Nanao had told her about the annoying, obnoxious, fucking sexy Shunsui. Of course, it did not take Akira long to catch on and she had gotten every detail.

Jushiro had sat down at one of the tables and tapped his finger on the surface gently. He noticed that Shunsui had begun to converse with Akira because Nanao didn't look like she wanted to talk.

"So you've worked here for three years…. That's pretty long."

"Not really, it's fun and time flies by when you have all the idiots with you" She snorted with a smirk.

"Hold up a minute" She said in an ordering tone.

He nodded as she walked to the object of his interest.

"Give me a glass of tea. I'll give it to the white haired guy. You can have a bit of fun, I guess" She shrugged her shoulder and Nanao looked terrified.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered to the taller girl/

"I don't know. He seems really nice though. How come you don't like hi- never mind. I understand" She paused. She would hate being stalked home every day of middle school also.

"Can I just serve Jushiro?" Nanao groaned silently.

"Nope!" Akira grabbed the tea and cake, put them on a tray, and took them to the pale teen.

"Alright, here ya go", She smiled as she placed the tray down.

He gave her a friendly smile.

"Thank you very much, Akira… right?"

"Yeah, haha….. Your friend there seems to like Nanao a lot."

"He's been trying to get her attention since the second year of grade school"

"Wow… I wish there were more people like that.", She mused.

"Anyways….", She mumbled.

"What's up?"

"Your colorful ceiling"

"Oh really…"

END

Haha I like this story a lot right now. Kinda cute~ Reviews are appreciated. Message me if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god I hate life. Stupid biology lab. Friggin liver. Stupid nausea. Anyways, I'm back.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo START

"Why thank you, dear Nanao!", Shunsui gave her a grin, and she shrugged it off.

"Would you like some?", He asked, offering her some of the cake.

"No, thanks. I'm good. Now if you ll excuse me, I have a few dishes to go and wash"

"Aw! Can't you stay a bit longer?", He pouted, looking at her with his dark grey gems.

"No, Shunsui. Akira needed me to finish up them. Why don t you hurry up and finish so I can take them?"

Shunsui sighed sadly and looked at her.

"I'll finish if you go on a date with me.", He bribed with a grin.

By the time he had asked that, Akira and Jushiro had walked to the bantering teens.

"Nanao, Just go on a date with him. You won't die." The young teen rolled her eyes as she walked around the counter.

"It can be a double date!", Shunsui suggested.

Akira just nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Doesn't that sound nice, Nanao? You, cute guy over there and some other couple out on some date where you're going to witness someone get sick? I think it sounds lovely."

Shunsui nodded," Yup! Akira and Jushiro can come with us!"

"Oh, fuck no. I'm busy.", Akira quickly spat out and Shunsui got a mischievous look in his eyes when he saw his friend snap his head up from the tiles.

"I think Jushiro would like that"

"She is busy, Shunsui. Also, she doesn't want to be involved in your love life. Leave her out of it" Jushiro said calmly.

"You know you want to go out with her"

"Shunsui-"

"I am gonna kick your ass if you say one more word .." Akira threatened Shunsui with the fork Jushiro had used. She wouldn't admit it, but she was glad she was actually carrying something he had been in contact with. It sounded creepy, but it was true.

Finally, Nanao sighed.

"Alright. Just one. One. Leave me alone after that."

Shunsui nodded with a grin even though he pretended to not hear the last part.

Akira gave a few claps before taking the dishes to the back and coming out again. This time she handed Jushiro a wrapped chocolate cake.

Shunsui was just finishing his snack and Jushiro was looking at his phone.

"Shunsui, I'm going to have to leave. Toshiro is home alone and Gin is out with his friends. The others must be out also" he explained as he stood up.

Shunsui nodded and waved.

"See ya, Handsome"

Jushiro smiled at the two girls and they waved back.

As he walked out his head was in the clouds.

She's so adorable . That little tough act and small stutter when she's nervous . And that fear of carrots.

He almost laughed.

"Would you like some of the cake? It's really good"

She had backed away quickly.

"No thanks! I hate carrots!"

"Uhm . Why?"

"Because when I lived with my parents my dad would bitch about how my eye sight is terrible and that carrots would help. Every month, I would have to chug down a glass of its juice. It's so nasty"

She had an attractive personality . Not too sweet and not too angry.

She had a way of making him laugh whenever she showed a small quirk.

Her smile it was just a very large smirk. She seemed to care about Nanao a lot and seemed serious about hurting Shunsui if he did crap with her.

"She's like an older sister that I have always wanted. She's kinda serious, but she s pretty funny and awesome. I really like her.. hah"

Jushiro found himself thinking about coming back to the cafe again. Maybe he could bring Toshiro with him.

"Toshiro?" He asked as he entered his somewhat large home.

"In the kitchen" A lazy voice called back.

Jushiro set his bag onto the couch and walked to his youngest brother.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm making some food"

"Oh, I brought you this. You may like it" He smiled at his brother as he handed him the slice of chocolate cake.

Toshiro looked at the cake placed on a yellow and blue checkered plastic plate.

"Um... thanks.", He muttered as he accepted the sweet.

Jushiro smiled and patted the younger boy's head.

"Don't get yourself too dirty"

"THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO!" Toshiro yelled at his laughing brother who was walking away.

Later that afternoon, Jushiro lay on the couch staring at his two youngest siblings banter.

"Momo...Stop it! I don't want to play with you!" Toshiro growled at his older sister.

"Aww...Brother! Toshiro won't play!" The dark haired girl whined to Jushiro.

Jushiro smiled at the two.

"Toshiro, why not play with Momo for a little while? You never know, you may enjoy it."

The words came out a bit empty and distracted.

Akira would not leave his mind. Whenever he did something he would wonder how she would react to it. 'Would she enjoy all the company here?'

Meanwhile at the small apartment of Akira Asaegawa, the young teen couldn't get any sleep.

"God fucking damn it! Why's he gotta be so adorable!?"

Every guy she was attracted to never gave her a second look. Why was he any diffrenent? Why would she still day dream about the pale boy with a tender smile?

She plugged her earphones in and tried to go to sleep while thinking about the next day. It was going to be Saturday meaning she would get up earlier to get to work.

Oh, how she hates morning. WHYYY.

'Maybe...If that Shunsui guy comes again Jushiro will come... Ugh... i sound like a stupid lovestruck girl... I barely know the guy... You're such a whore, Akira!'

As she thought about her stupid self, she began to drift off in to sleep.

BEEP BEEP WAKE THE FUCK UP BEEP (At least, that's what she heard)

"No..." Akira groaned, turning to her side, but then soon giving in. Her brother would visit after work and she was looking forward to it. He was the only person whom she actually admired in her family.

"Stupid, Yumi's gonna bitch if he sees this..." She sighed , lazily getting up and taking care of her morning business.

END

I don't know haha I love reviews , they only take up a morsel of your time and I read them all (She goes to read her reviews over and over again cuz she feels good about it)

SHUT UP YOU

Anyways... Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh I feel terrible... Also I lost Microscift Word And am doing this on notepad so there may be many mistakes, sadly. I'm sorry I ship a lot of gay couples. Oh goodness... I really am dying haha... Anyways I don't own Bleach. All music mentioned is owned by their respective owners. Artists are mentioned with songs. Enjoy.

START

"Hey, guys..." A sleepy Akira greeted.

"Hmm..." A red head with tatoos groaned, struggling to stay awake.

The dark haired, handsome teen next to him nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Sit down for a while. We have a few minutes." The dark haired male spoke.

"Yeah... thanks, Bya-boo" Akira mumbled, melting into the seat and slamming her face on the small table, Renji following her movements exactly.

Soon the two were knocked out and Byakuya stared at them with slight amusement.

Nanao walked in a bit afterwards.

"I made some breakfast for you guys... I've noticed you all like to skip breakfast." She announced, placing a small lunch box onto the table.

None made movement to take the gift. They were all too drowsy to notice it, even Byakuya.

Nanao's eyebrow twitched and she slammed her fist into the table, effectively waking up all of the teens.

She cleared her throat and smiled politly.

"Breakfast"

All three decided not to question her and took out the small rolled up pancakes filled with some berries.

"Thanks, Nanao."

"Thank you"

"I love you, Sis"

Nanao smiled at them and sat down. They didn't open up for another half hour. Why they all got there early, she didn't know.

"Did you go on that dat?" Akira asked the teen.

Nanao shook her head.

"We decided to have it in three days. He needed to ... arrange things..."

"Use protection" Akira and Renji said bluntly and Byakuya nodded in complete agreement.

"What are you talking about!? Why I-! What is wrong with you all!?" Nanao stuttered with a blush. WHAT the HELL. No! Not even! Hell had frozen over! Byakuya was agreeing with THEM.

"I'm only eighteen! I'm not going to-! Ugh! You all... just,...IDIOTS" She mumbled.

Renji and Akira laughed and Byakuya had a small smirk.

Great! The stuck up emo was even amused!

"We were just playing, Nanao" Byakuya explained.

"Whatever..."

They soon opened the small cafe and got down to business.

The day was passing bhy slowly, the only amusement coming from Renji and Akira's small childish antics.

"Come on, Bya-boo! Dance!", Akira laughed as they played Teenage Dream by Kate Perry on the radio. She and Renji were currently dancing lightly to the tune. They had gotten Nanao to dance a bit, too.

Some of the customers had joined in.

The owners didn't mid this little act, it made people want to come back and it also gave the cafe a nice inviting feel to it. They could be whatever they wanted to be. No one would judge them here.

Byakuya stared at them like they were idiots and was pulled into the small group by Renji.

"Abarai-"

"Lighten up, will ya? You need this." The red head grinned, waving his arms to the beat. Akira had gotten a small tworl from Byakuya. He had took her hand and let her spin a few times.

The doors to the cafe opened and Jushiro along with Shunsui had walked in. Both of them stared at the group of youth singing and dancing to the music.

"I'll get that..." Byakuya muttered. Anything to get out of that situation!

The two had walked over to the counter and ordered the same from the day before and sat themselves comfortably at one of the tables.

Jushiro observed the teens whom were casually moving about.

"Why are they...?" He asked as Byakuya served them.

"It... is a normal occurence. You may join in once you finish." He sighed, moving his long hair into a ponytail. It was getting a bit warm.

"Look at my Nanao! She's actually enjoying herself!" Shunsui laughed as he watched Nanao smile and talk with the other employees and customers.

"It's very interesting." Jushior couldn't stop staring at Akira. He felt like a creeper, but he could not help himself.

Renji and Akira jumped over to the two when they finished.

"Come on! This is hilarious!" The two laughed, leaning on each other.

Jushiro felt a pang in his chest. he wan not one for judgemnt...but... how close were these two...?

"Let's go, Handsome!" Shunsui encouraged, getting up to annoy Nanao a bit.

Jushiro shook his head, but was pulled to his feet by a laughing Akira.

"It won't hurt!"

They were soon moving to Don't Drag Me Down by Social Distortion. What an odd song ... it seemed to be something ffrom the ninety's.

The white haired teen soon joined in on the fun movements. There were only a few people in the cafe now. Shunsui, the four employees and himself.

The whole time he couldn't help but notice how close Akira was to the two males.

He soon stopped, not wanting to get too exhausted. That would be bad for his health and Momo worried enough for him.

He found his seat and took out his books to study a bit. The somewhat loud music was a little distracting, but he liked it.

"Hey, Handsome!"

He looked up to see Shunsui walking to him.

"You feel alright?"

"I'm fine, Shunsui. I'm going to go to the library. I have to get some books on the mythology project."

Shunsui looked at him suspiciously.

"Just ask her out. Avoiding her won't do much."

His friend always saw through him.

"I... I don't think I should" He answered miserably looking at his friend.

"I can help"

"I'm almost terrified of that idea"

"You hurt my feelings, ya know?" They both grinned.

While the two talked, Akira was talking to Byakuya in the back room.

"Oh my god."

"What is it?"

"The white haired guy. He's the one I was texting you about for half of the night"

"I realized that very quickly"

"What do I do? I don't even know him and I like him so much! I don't even know why! He's not my type! What is my type? Argh!"

"That's a lot like me when I thought about how Renji felt towards me..."

"Help me..." She pleaded with teary eyes.

Byakuya sighed and grabbed her arm while dragging her outside. Renji and Nanao figured out what was going on and had demon like grins on their faces.

Byakuya stopped in front of the two best friends and the whole cafe went silent.

'Renji. I'm gonna kill you for turning the music off. It's even more awkward now!' She screamed in her head.

Byakuya stared at them with his blank expression and then pushed Akira in front of the white haired man.

"Ask her out on a date." His deep and blunt voice was the only sound in the whole cafe.

Akira stood agape and punched his chest.

"Why are you ao blunt at the worst of times?!" She shrieked, blushing a shade of red which was never known to man.

Shunsui stared at his friend with and I told you so look and Jushiro just blushed.

"Ask her now." Byakuya commanded. Hey this wan't his best miment to shiine, but he was helping her and he knew it.

"Uh..uh... Go... Out with me...?" He sputtered out quite humiliated by the look he got from his friend.

"Double date!" Shunsui yelled and was kicked where it doesn't shine by Akira.

"A-alright... I guess..." She looked away.

"Um...okay...I guess...my number..."

He took his time to get a pen a sheet of paper before scribbling in shaky handwriting and handing it to her.

She accepted it and smiled before dragging Byakuya to the back for a long lecture.

Everyone heard the deep "I knew it would work" Before the sound of a chair being thrown and crashing into a wall.

Byakuya ran out, eyes a bit wide. It was out of character, bu the didn't care. Akira was after him even though he did her the biggest favor ever.

He had muttered about women being difficult as he hid under the counter where Renji sat.

"That's Akira for ya, buddy. Her thanks. She really appreciates it." Renji told him as he waved to the two evacuating teens.

"Are you serious...?"

Renji knew Akira more than the other two employees, so when it came to her behavior, he was the one to consult.

A while later, a smiling Akira came out.

"Sorry, Bya-boo. Thanks. I appreciate it."

Byakuya took that as a hint to be able to show himself to human kind. He regrettetd it when he was tackled by the youngest member of the group.

"Ah...Um, Yumi is coming over today, so I'm gonna leave early. See ya all later." She kissed their cheeks and danced to the moonlight. (Not really. She skipped outside)

Renji smiled at her retreating form.

"You like her 'Bya-boo'" He laughed.

"He seems to have a soft spot for out Akira" Nanao joined in.

Byakuya ignored the two and closed his eyes.

END

Well isn't Bya-Boo just so OOC anyways I love you all and i feel terrible. Fuck life right now. Anyways, reviews are lovely. They only take a bit of time and make this sad stupid person ver happy. So go ahead. Click it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again. I still feel bad. Nothing has changed. Ugh.. as always , music belongs to the respective owners and Bleach is owned by Kubo.

START

Jushiro couldn't believe it! He had gotten a date from her! He owed this black haired guy EVERYTHING.

He couldn't contain his goofy grin at all! Mrs. Taka had smiled after hearing the story from the young teen. He was a good boy and deserved the best.

'Where should I take her? Should we go to a restauraunt? Or maybe just watch a movie at home? I have tons of movies... she's bound to find something which she will enjoy... I think they might like her... Well that is not really a date... I don't think she'll mind.'

Due to being lost in thought, he almost shrieked at the vibrating feeling in his pocket.

It was from her! Well... at least that was the most likely thing because it was a text from an unknown number.

He immediately checked it.

'Heya, Sorry abouot Bya-boo. He is so blunt... ah.. I know we don't really don't know each other but u seem really nice and .. well ... aha I don't know...'

He had an urge to laugh and noticed Mrs. Taka smiling at him. He probably had an obvious look of excitement on his face.

He laughed a bit and replied quickly.

'It's no problem honestly. I'm actually glad he did that. Otherwise it would have been Shunsui and God knows what he would have done'

Send.

As Jushiro read the book on the table he kept glancing at his phone, hoping it would light up already.

Finally it had glowed its heavenly light to him. He felt like angels pissed on him! He paused.

'Did I just think that? Shunsui must be rubbing off on me a bit too much'

'Okay...So. My name is Akira Asaegawa. I am in elenth grade and go to Seireitei High School. I live with my brother in a small apartment, but he isn't home too much so it's kinda my own place. He's visiting today. Umm... My favorite color is purple. My birthday is Octorber 15. I like music a lot and will break out singing or dancing whenever wherever. (Just a heads up haha you might be embaresed with me xD I cant spell can I... '

He smiled at the text and felt somewhat like an idiot. He began to fill his own text bubble up.

Akira opened the door to see her brother.

"Hey, Yumi!"

"Hello, Akira. How've you been?" He asked his younger sister who was grinning mischiveously.

"Oh my god."

"Um... Do I want to know?" He asked, flipping his shiny hair a bit.

"I'm crushing on this guy and oh my god he is so cute."

"That... explains a lot... He isn't ugly is he?" Her brother hated ugly things. Like that creepy muscular guy who wears tutu's and has no sense of hair styles... Ew..

"He's REALLY pale and he has chocolate brown eyes and he is cute and has a really adorable smile and he was long white hair and oh my god he's so cute!"

"Please, you already said cute more times today than you have in the past three years. I'm so tired..."

By then the two siblings were lounging on the small couch.

"Oh... Do you know if you'll have to move out soon?"

"Oh yeah... I got into the Karakura University and it's a bit far from here so I will be livingin the dorms from now on. You'll have the place to yourself. Dad will send you money every month to help pay off rent. I think your work will help with everything else really..."

Akira frowned sadly and crossed her arms.

"Fine"

Yumichika stared at her blankly. That was it? No fight?

Akira felt a vibration in her shirt pocket but ignored it.

"You're okay with it?" He asked her wearily.

"No, I'm not" She admitted. "But I've been pretty much living alone here so it's not really gona make any damn difference if you're permanently moving away or whatever. I guess you want your stuff?"

Yumichika nodded. He felt sorry for having to leave his sister. She had of course suffered more than him. Their parents always disagreed with her choices and had tried to perfect her. She had gone through a lot of mental break downs and had tried to run away a lot. It was unfair. If he could choose, he would never leave her side. He knew full well she would have to fend for herself eventually.

"As long as you visit..."

"Yeah, I know. Ikkaku is going to come to get me in half an hour. I guess we'll have to finish by then."

Akira nodded getting up. She was going to make a joke about his bald boyfriend, but decided against it. He was already going through a bunch of shit with their parents for being gay. She didn't want to make him feel worse.

A while later, Ikkaku walked in without knocking and saw the siblings talking. Both looked up and Yumichika got up.

"Alright. Akira, I'll be leaving now. I'll see you later."

"I'll help take the boxes down" She quickly said and grabbed two boxes filled with beauty products.

Ikkaku grinned at her before picking up a few more and Yumichika followed.

The trip was done too quickly for Akira's taste. Karakura University was easily two hours away without traffic. Her brother was actually leaving her.

She sighed and turned to the two males.

Yumichika gave her a smile before opening the passenger door, but before he could get in, he was punched in the jaw and had stumbled.

He saw Akira running up the stair to get to her apartment.

"A-Akira!"

"Should I get her?" Ikkaku asked, helping the other male up.

"No... You wait in the car ... I'll go..."

Yumichika got to her door and tried to open it.

"Of all the damn times I deccide to leave the keys at Ikkaku's..." He growled.

"Akira, open the door"

"Go the hell away!" She shrieked from somewhere inside. He sighed and rested his head against the door, a pain was throbbing in his right temple.

"Akira..." He mumbled, waiting a few minutes. When he finally realized she wou;dn't open the door, he sighed.

"Akira, I have to go now. I love you. I'll see you"

He removed his head from the door and began his way to his lover's car.

"She'll be fine." Ikkaku assured Yumichika.

"I know..."

Akira lay on her bed, face turned to the side to look out the window. The pale silver car was now backing out of the parking lot and was making it's way out. She saw Yumichika's head pop out of the window to look back. he had waved to her home, not knowing she was watching.

"Asshole..." She murmured taking out her phone.

END

I don't even know... reviews are loved. 


	5. Chapter 5

The phone call is based on a phone call of me and my friend after three years of just communication through texts and Youtube messaging. Except this is longer than our conversation and less funny. I don't own Bleach nor any of the music in the story. They belong to their respective owners.

START

'My name is Jushiro Ukitake. I am a Senior (12th grade) at Kurakara High School. I live with my five brother and two sisters. I'm the oldest'

Akira stared at the sentence, rereading it a few more time. Holy fucking shit. Seven siblings? Wow...

'My favorite color is light green. And my birthday is December 21. I like music also , but I spend most of my time writing a novel or playing around with my siblings. I don't mind you dancing at odd times. I hate that word also. I can never spell it. Embaressed? I don't know haha. I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house. I'm sure if Shunsui finds out if we went out he'd try to be a ninja and spy on us. :)'

'Oh my god. He put a smiley face! And omigawd. He's asking if I wanna come over. I should... yeah okay.'

She grinned, feeling a bit better from the previous events and began to form words.

'That sounds nice.. hey why not just call me now? I got nothin better ta do'

A few minutes of waiting and she got bored and pulled out her laptop and turned her music on.

As she listened to Chop Suey by SOAD her phone began to have a seizure and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She spoke into the device.

A throat cleared and a light laugh followed.

"Um, Hello... Akira"

She suddenly felt extremely awkward and let out a small laugh.

Jushiro did the same and they couldn't let out any words.

"Your voice... it sounds funny" She told him through giggles.

"Yours sounds weird also"

"Well, Thank you very much!" She humphed and he laugheed.

"So... you have...seven siblings. That's a lot. I only have a brother."

"Yeah, it is a lot, but that way things don't get too boring over here."

"Names? Haha..."

"In order from oldest to youngest... Me, Nnoitra, Gin, Ulquiorra, Senna, Hanatarou, Momo, and Toshiro."

"Gods... I forgot what you said after Ulqui whatever haha, sorry."

Jushiro let out a laugh, of course she would not have remembered all of them at once.

"Maybe when I come over, you can introduce them to me?" She asked him.

"Yes, I would like that. Is it possible to come tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I don't have anythiing going on."

"That's great!" Jushiro said in an excited manner and blushed.

"Oh um haha sorry..."

"It's no problem... Hmm... Uhm..."

"Nnoitra do not tease Toshiro."

"WHY!? IT'S HELLA FUN!" Akira heard.

"Please don't...Sorry, Akira. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Nnoitra is going to get in a fight again..."

"Alright... Cafe around 4PM?"

"That sounds divine. I'll see you then" He then hung up.

Akira lay her phone on the small desk and raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling she would not like this Nnoitra... Well , she wouldn't really know until the next day. Might as well get some sleep. There wwas no way she would wake up before 2PM.

Jushiro closed his eyes for a minute before hearing Nnoitra's obnoxious laugh. Yes. He loved his siblings dearly, but they really got on his nerves at times. He was realy hoping to have talked to her longer.

"Brother!" Senna yelled.

He sighed and looked at his younger sister. Her amber eyes glowing at him.

"Yes?" He asked, motioning her to come to him.

She frowned and looked at him worried.

"Are you okay?"

He paused for a minute and gave her a grin before setting her in his lap and putting his arms around her small waist.

"I'm fine. What was it you wanted?"

"I'm sleepy, but they won't shut up." She plainly stated, sinking into his hold. He made her feel so protected.

"It's alright. try to go to sleep" He whispered, holding her gently.

She was silent for a while, her large orange eyes staring through him for a few minutes before finally burying her face into his chest.

"Night...Brother" She mumbled and closed her eyes.

Jushiro stared at his young sister and his smile grew warmer. She was adorable.

"Night, Senna"

A few minutes later, Jushiro took her to the room which she, Momo, Toshiro, and Hanatarou shared. He lay her onto the bed and covered her with the dark blue sheets.

As he walked out he ran a hand through his somewhat dry but soft white hair.

"Stop it Nnoitra!"

"Nnoitra, leave Toshiro alone." Jushiro sighed, comming to the quarelling two.

"Why should I?" He asked with his sly voice.

"Please, just listen to me right now. Senna is asleep. You'll wake her again."

Nnoitra glared at his older brother before giving in.

"Whatever!" He left Toshiro alone and began walking to the kitchen.

Jushiro looked at his youngest brother and gave him a grin.

The younger boy stared at him before running to the room with his sister.

"Toshiro-!" He exhaled deeply and rubbed his temples. It was best to leave the young boy alone for now.

"Are you alright?" A blank voice asked and he looked up to meet Ulquiorra's dark green eyes.

"I'm fine, Ulqui. No need to worry!" He grinned, stretching a bit to prove his point. The teen had just walked away after nodding.

Jushiro sighed with a frown.

He hated feeling like he couldn't make them happy.

END

Yeah... I have a reason as to why they are all related and that'll be explained. ALSO Im gonna draw jushiro and his siblings. Also i will draw Akira and Yumichika.

If anyone would also like to draw them please let me know! I would love to see how you picture them!

Reviews are appreciated!  



	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I got my first review! I am so happy because of it! :) Thanks Playfully Serious!

Anyways, As said in previous chapters, I do not own Bleach. I only own Akira. The music belongs to whoever made it.

START~

"Nnoitra, pass me the eggs" Jushiro told his tall sibling who was lazily lounging at the dining table.

The younger teen looked at him and sighed, getting up and grabbing them from the fridge and handing them to his brother.

Jushiro took them with a smile and Nnoitra rolled his eyes.

"Quit smilin' at me"

"Why? You're adorable in the morning."

Nnoitra stared at his brother like he was being a creeper. The older one probably didn't think it sounded odd, but hey it wasn't his fault. Being surrounded by younger kids made him talk like he was talking to infants.

"Whatever"

"Nnoitra, can you try being less … teasing towards Toshiro?" Jushiro asked him. The way Toshiro reacted was starting to worry him. He didn't want anything serious to happen.

"Why should I? It's hella damn fun. The kid has a short fuse"

"Teasing him is fine, you just need to learn the boundaries. What if he tries hurting himself?"

"Why the hell are ya' bein' so …. ugh … what's the fucking word...ugh ya' know what I mean."

"Nnoitra, it's very possible that you are making him feel unsafe. He doesn't even like to talk to me or anyone else anymore. Senna is probably the only one making him feel comfortable right now"

"He's too small to hurt himself. I don't think the kid's gonna go and do some stupid shit he's like what... five or four?"

Jushiro sighed and put down the spatula he was using to flip the eggs.

"I know that. I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I don't know what I would do … Mother has already left us and Father never returned..."

Nnoitra looked at Jushiro angrily.

"The old man never gave a fuck! Why do you think we all exist! They never wanted us!"

Jushiro shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I know they didn't care … but what about the others? Senna's mother cared. Gin's mother didn't want to leave him. The others cared. Your mother didn't leave on her own."

Nnoitra looked at his brother with hatred. Not towards him, but to himself.

"I don't care! If they cared, they wouldn't have left us with some random relatives who everyone hates!"

"I don't mind that people are not fond of Uncle Kenpachi" A light voice hummed.

The two looked over to see Senna standing near the kitchen entrance. She wore her usual uniform shirt with a skirt.

Her amber eyes stared at them.

"Good morning, Senna" Jushiro smiled.

"What's up" Nnoitra growled lowly.

"Heya~" She grinned.

"Stop smiling! All of you!" Nnoitra snapped and stormed out.

Jushiro sighed and looked at Senna.

"Can you finish preparing breakfast? I'll talk to him"

"Alright..." She nodded and Jushiro put his hand on her head before walking out.

Jushiro figured that the boy had gone out since he heard the front door slam close.

He followed and saw Nnoitra sitting with his back against the tree in front of their home.

"Get the hell away from me" He snapped again at the sight of his brother.

Though Jushiro didn't show it, the words stung him.

Instead of heeding the teen's words, he walked towards him and sat down.

The younger avoided the stare of the elder brother and they sat in silence.

Jushiro finally mustered up the courage to put his hand on his brother's back and give him an awkward hug. It was hard to communicate feelings with his sibling, but he at least wanted him to know that he would be with him.

He felt his brother shake a bit and sighed.

"It's alright to cry. I do it it all the time." Jushiro sighed and pulled his brother closer.

Out of all of the siblings, it was easily Nnoitra who had the most emotional issues.

His mother had … not been in the best condition when he was being born and it affected him … a lot …

The muffled sobs made Jushiro feel sick.

"I hate them … s-so much..." Nnoitra choked out.

"I know … I know"

Little did the two know that the others had watched the scene play out.

Gin stared at the two with his squinted eyes and then looked at his younger siblings.

"Don't say anything about this" He ordered. Nnoitra would not have enjoyed being questioned about this.

In normal conditions, Gin would have embraced the opportunity to tease Nnoitra but he had an idea that it would not end well this time.

They all returned to the table and continued with their breakfast, waiting for the other two.

A few minutes later, Jushiro walked in and looked at them with a grin.

"Morning!"

"Mornin'" Gin greeted and the others followed in order.

Nnoitra walked in shortly after wards with a sour expression and ignored every one as he grabbed his own plate of eggs and consumed it.

An awkward silence ensued and Momo broke it.

"Guys, guess what?"

The younger sibling looked at her and asked what.

"Big Brother has a girlfriend!"

Jushiro , who was chewing on his breakfast , began to choke and looked at her.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"You were talking to a girl last night!" She grinned mischievously.

"And how would you know this?"

"I'm a ninja!"

Jushiro rolled his eyes at her and grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend you dummy" He spoke to her

"So it IS a girl! Who is she? Is she pretty?" Momo asked.

"She's nice like you, right?" Hanatarou questioned.

Soon the younger siblings began bantering about the possibilities of how she would be like.

That's when something clicked in Jushiro's mind.

"She'll come over around four"

They stared at him and cheered.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! I am now known as Eighth Sin. Yes. Haha anyways, I want to thank everyone who is following and favoring my story! It means a lot to me! I hope you guys stay with me until the end of this journey!

Okay, as always, I only own Akira!

Bleach is owned by Kubo.

Akira stared blankly at her pillow. She didn't really feel like getting up, but she wanted to go annoy Renji at the cafe.

Finally gathering up the strength, she sat up on her bed and lazily glared at the colurful blurs around her.

She finished her morning routine and grabbed her glasses.

"And the time is …. 2:40 … Yeah … they're gonna be there..." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed a black button up and blue jeans.

She slipped on some shoes and stretched.

She grabbed her phone and skateboard then left her home.

As she skated to the cafe she cursed the sun for being so bright. It hurt her eyes so much.

When she entered the cafe she saw Byakuya at the counter.

"Hey, get me some hot chocolate" She grinned at him when his eyes immediately darted up.

He did as she asked and she handed him the money before sitting down.

"Where's everyone?"

"Renji is in the back sleeping and Nanao has the day off"

"So you two only?"

He gave her a stoic nod and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, yay then. I'm stuck with you two dumb people.

"Shut up, Akira. Not cool" Renji mumbled as he joined the two.

"Why are you here? Go away. It's terrible enough to just have Byakuya here" Akira shooed Renji.

The taller teen glared at her and shoved her slightly and made her fall off the stool.

"Shut up" He rolled his eyes.

"You're such a jack ass!" She whined, getting up and throwing a fork at him. She missed but had the satisfaction of almost skewering his balls.

"Eh, Whatever. Why are you here?"

"Why? Well, I obviously have no other friends, so I am here to bother you of course! Why? Don't want me here? Too bad" She humphed and sat back down on her stool.

"Yaaay! Sweets! Thanks, Dad!" A high childish voice cheered and the three teens looked to see a small child running towards the counter. There was a man with her. A really big one. With some really freaky hair. And an eye patch.

She ran to Byakuya and grinned.

"Hi! I'm Yachiru and you're gonna help me pick which cakes I should get!"

Byakuya stared at the child blankly and Akira began to giggle along with Renji.

Byakuya sighed and tried playing along with twitching lips.

"My... name is … Byakuya. I'm glad to help you … Yachiru."

She stared at him with her reddish brown eyes and grinned.

"I want that one! And that one! And Dad wants that one!" She stated, pointing to two chocolate cakes and one vanilla cupcake with red frosting.

Akira smiled at the girl and looked at Byakuya.

"Those are really good!" Akira told her and the girl grinned.

"Really? See, Dad? She said they are good!"

"Yeah, I heard" The man's rough voice answered.

Byakuya took out the pastries and was handed money.

"You're change..." He mumbled as he handed back some bills and the cakes.

"Thanks, Bya-ya!"

Akira laughed.

"Yeah! I'm not the only one!"

"Have a nice afternoon" Byakuya said quickly and the two left.

The three teens conversed for a while before the doors opened yet again and Shunsui along with Jushiro walked in.

Akira immediately looked at the counter.

Crap.

This was going to be awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for leaving this story! Gosh I owe it to Playfully Serious to remind me about this story! Thanks!

I own Akira, Kubo owns the rest!

START

Akira swallowed and looked around the café.

"Hey, guys! Where's my sweet Nanao?" Shunsui questioned with a grin.

"Hello" Jushiro smiled, looking just as awkward as Akira.

She looked at him in the eyes and opened her mouth.

"Well, we can go now, I guess"

He nodded and looked at Shunsui who shrugged his shoulders.

Akira got off the stool and Jushiro looked at her before smiling and nodding.

"Let's go then"

They left the café and made their way towards his home which was probably like ten thousand miles away. (At least, that's what Akira thought)

"I'm sorry that I don't have a car yet" Jushiro apologized as he held the door open for.

"Oh… It's… No problem" She breathed out, someone should get rid of all the hills!

"I'll get you a drink" He suggested as he led her to the kitchen.

Little Toshiro and Senna were at the dining table playing a game of cards. The two children looked up and grinned at their older brother. Toshiro glanced at Akira and looked away, Senna smiled at her.

"Welcome home" She greeted.

"Thanks, Senna, Toshiro, this is my friend Akira. Akira, these are Senna" He motioned to the girl who smiled at her. "And Toshiro" He looked at the shy boy who was examining his cards.

"Hello" She smiled at them.

Jushiro opened the fridge and asked "Do you like Mountain Dew?"

Akira nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good"

"Great" He grinned as he pulled out two cans of the soda.

He handed her one and she smiled at him thankfully.

They went to the living room and saw the pale haired teen face down on the floor with his arms and legs sprawled out.

"Gin?"

"Mmmmmmgh" He groaned at his older brother.

"Are you okay?"

"It's hot 'n there ain't anythin' to do"

"Um, well, I brought a friend over. Gin, this is Akira. Akira, this is-"

"I'm Gin" He grinned as he rolled onto his back.

"Hi" Akira smiled at him.

It was silent for a while, and Gin got up and left.

"So what do you want to do now?" Akira askeda s she gulped down some of the fizzy soda.

"I… don't know, to be honest. I didn't plan it out this far"

They laughed at each other and Jushiro motioned her to follow him.

"I think a few more of them are upstairs. I'll introduce you"

"Alright, that sounds cool, I suppose"

The two walked up the carpeted stairs quietly.

"Hey, Ulquiorra?" Jushiro questioned, putting his ear against a door.

The door creaked open and a young boy with pale skin looked at them with large, blank green eyes.

"This is Akira" He smiled.

The boy looked at them uninterested and nodded before closing the door.

Akira raised an eyebrow and laughed shyly.

"Well, he seems nice"

"He is, just very shy" Jushiro blushed and turned around to face another door.

It had caution tape attached to it and music blasted from it. Akira recognized the artist immediately and smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry about Nnoitra. Apparently he won't be leaving the house today."

"Is that good or bad?" She joked.

"I'm… honestly, I'm not sure about that" Jushiro shrugged his shoulders then looked at her.

"So what do you want to do?" Akira asked after taking a gulp of Mountain Dew.

Jushiro blinked and blushed.

"I.. I don't know. I didn't plan it out that far"

"Neither did… I" Akira glanced at a corner, feeling awkward.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Do you just want to watch a movie? We're hanging out right?" Jushiro grinned a twitchy, awkward grin.

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds nice, I guess"

"Alright let's go then"

Akira felt like slapping herself. Of all the things she could have said, she said that…

"So what kind of movies do you like?" He asked her.

"Uh, I'm pretty into like horror and gore, but anything will do" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, will you be okay with this?" He handed her a dvd case and she looked it over.

"Uh, yeah. It looks cool"

"Are you guys watchin' a movie? Can I watch, too? I'm fuckin' bored", Gin popped out of nowhere and questioned them.

"Language. Apologize, then you can watch with us"

Gin sighed and looked at her with his squinted eyes.

"I'm not really sorry, but sorry"

"I don't really care, but it's okay" Akira smiled at him.

END

Gosh I am so sorry it's short and stupid! I need help! PM me if you have any ideas! OR. Leave a review with a suggestion. UGH I AM SORRY


	9. Chapter 9

I own Akira and no one else!

A huge thanks to Toshiruki, Playfully Serious, and stepfarrow94. You guys are too cute!

START~

The movie was over after what felt like a few minutes, and Gin had occupied himself with something else. Akira sighed and decided to actually read the rolling credits.

"That movie was terrible." She rolled her eyes.

"It was" Jushiro nodded at her blunt statement.

She noticed a puff of white run across the hallway.

She also hear obnoxious laughter from the hallway. Jushiro sighed and got up.

"Would you mind waiting here for a minute?" He asked her, and he received a shake of a head.

He wearily smiled and walked towards where the noise was coming from.

"Nnoitra, leave him alone." He said with his tired voice.

Akira raised an eyebrow as she stared at him, why was he acting so tired now? They'd just watched a movie.

She also noticed he looked a little pale. Well, paler than usual.

She got up and walked to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." She noted.

"I… I'm not feeling well. I-I should just rest… Can I call you later?" He breathed out with much difficulty.

"Where's your room…?" She asked him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

He weakly nodded his head in a direction, and she led him there.

"Alright, here. Sit down" She told him as they entered his room.

He sat on his bed, his face turned pale with a tinge of pink. What was wrong with him?

The two, engulfed in silence, listened to the small noises made by their surroundings.

"Can… you go check up on Toshi..ro?" He asked her, his eyes looked extremely worn.

"Which one is that?" She asked him.

"White hair" He answered, lifting himself into the bed.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes"

She walked out of his room and looked around the house. She entered the living room and found an extremely tall teen lying on the couch and flipping through the TV channels.

"Ah, um… have you seen Toshiro?" She asked, walking up to him.

His snake like eye drifted to her slowly and the frown on his face twitched a little. His sleek black hair fell in front of his face without much difficulty.

"Who're you?" He lazily asked her.

"I'm a friend of Jushiro. Ah, he wasn't feeling well, and I took him to his room. He wanted me to check upon Toshiro."

The teen's expression turned into one of hate and slight worry.

"It's always the fuckin' midget…", He mumbled and got up from the couch. He went to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. He pulled out a bottle of pills and a glass to pour water in. He walked past her and went to his brother's room.

A few minutes later, he walked out holding an empty glass and the bottle of pills.

"The brat is upstairs." He glared at her as he put the bottle back and washed the glass.

Akira nodded and left the area. She made her way up the neat stairs and sighed as she finally reached the top. There were quite a few doors, and she didn't want to just walk in on someone doing something she shouldn't know about.

She heard some whimpering and just followed the sound. She eventually got to a door which was half closed. She walked in and saw the small child clinging to the blanket on a small bed.

"Hey…" She called softly as she walked to him.

She ran her hand through his white hair slowly, feeling really awkward about the whole thing. She aws terrible with children, and this situation wasn't any different.

She felt Toshiro grab onto her hand and squeeze it.

Again, she knew not what to do and just let the child do what he was doing.

"Uh.. Don't cry…? What's up?" She asked after he stopped sniffling.

"I don't like you." He whispered to her.

She didn't really take offense to the words, but they made her feel a lot more awkward about the situation. How was she going to comfort someone who didn't like her?

"Uh… why don't you like me?" She decided to ask him.

"I just don't… leave me alone" The child mumbled, letting go of her hand.

She raised an eyebrow, but she just got up and left him.

She made her way back to Jushiro's room and saw that he was fighting to stay awake.

"Hey, your brother… ah, well apparently he doesn't like me"

"He's okay though?"

"Yeah, he's okay… well as far as I can tell, anyways." She shrugged her shoulders not really knowing what to do. It was easier to talk to people over texts and everything.

"I'm sorry I ruined this. I felt fine all week…" He mumbled, choking the words out with difficulty.

"Hey, it's no problem. I still had fun, ya know? I don't mind" She smiled at him and patted his white hair into place.

"I think you should go to sleep. We can hang out some other time, alright?" She asked.

He nodded and went for her hand, giving it a light squeeze before letting go.

Her face immediately flushed and she got up. She gave him a smile and walked out of his room.

She walked through the living room and found the tall teen from before and Gin arguing about some TV show.

"Um, I'll be leaving now. Thanks for having me" She quickly said, not looking at them as she exited the home.

On her way home, she passed the giant man and child with pink hair from before. She paid no mind to the as she got to her apartment. She felt like taking a nap and escaping how awkward everything turned out.

Why did every situation turn out like this?

Also, what was up with Jushiro? She would have to ask him or Shunsui later….

For now, she was going to concentrate on just sleeping her day off and then spend the night with a movie marathon or something. Maybe she could invite Renji over…


	10. Chapter 10

Big thanks to Playfully Serious and stepfarrow94 for the reviews! Many apologies for this LATE review! Summer is almost here meaning sleeping in and updating more frequently!

Kubo owns Bleach~

Start~

Shunsui walked the quiet streets with a large grin on his face. Yesterday he had taken Nanao on a date, and to say it turned out well was an understatement. She was definitely going to give him the chase, and a chase was just what he needed! He let out a chuckle, and his eyes scanned the area.

Jushiro had asked him to come over, and he was terrible with directions, so he felt as though he was lost.

Nope.

There was a homely ruckus coming from a large home at the end of street.

'Whelp, least I don't need a map' He thought to himself as he made his way to the house.

His long brown hair was loose in his ponytail as it swayed around with the wind.

He knocked on the door a few times, and when nobody answered, he pressed the doorbell. He thought to himself that he should have done that first, but then shook his head. Screw the rules, he had sexy facial hair. Well… At least that was what his mother told him…. Not really, he told himself that, but no one had to know that.

The door finally opened revealing a pissed off looking Nnoitra who just glared at him.

"The hell do you want?" He spat at him.

"Well, aren't you a bottle of sunshine, Nnoi. Well, Juu wanted me to come over, so how could I refuse?"

Nnoitra's face scrunched up in distaste as he moved away from the door to let the older teen in.

"Jushiro's in his room. Ya' know where it is."

Shunsui smiled at him and nodded as he walked in after taking off his shoes.

He made his way to his best friend's room and entered in without knocking. He saw Jushiro laying on his bed with his face hidden behind his blanket.

"Shunsui….?" He croaked in a miserable way.

"What's up, Mr. Handsome?" Shunsui asked in a jokingly manner as he sat on the desk chair near the bed.

"I messed up, Shunsui. I messed up"

"No, you didn't."

"She's probably freaked out about what happened"

"What happened?"

"Nnoitra decided to pick on Toshiro, and I panicked. Then I got sick, and she had to console Toshiro, and I almost hacked blood in front of her" He moaned miserably to his friend.

"Don't be a baby, I'm sure it takes more than a fever to scare off little Akira now. Have faith, Juu"

"Mhmm.." Jushiro groaned, feeling his headache rush quickly.

"Well, Nanao is really playing hard to get" Shunsui changed the subject quickly, feeling his friend's unease. He ranted on about how Nanao was his soul mate, and that it was just meant to be.

He was interrupted at the ringing of Jushiro's cell phone.

"Answer it… tell em I'm feeling like crap…"

Shunsui laughed at his friend's choice of words and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh.. uh, hi… May I speak with Jushiro?"

"Oh, Akira baby it's you." Jushiro said as he glanced at his friend who seemed to have tensed up under the blanket.

"Shunsui…? Is he okay?"

"Nah, he's actually feeling like crap."

"Awh… mah babeh is sick?" Akira jokingly said with a laugh.

"Haha, yeah. Wanna talk to him?"

"Ah, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to"

"I'll ask"

He moved the phone away from his ear and asked, "Hey, Juu, your future bride is asking if you wanna talk"

Jushiro moved the blanket out of his face and held his hand out.

"Here ya go, and I'll go bug Ulquiorra" Shunsui shrugged, getting up to leave.

"Hello…"

"Hi.."

"I'm sorry…. I messed everything up", He said feeling miserable all over again. It felt terrible feeling like he had messed everything up for her.

"Dude, it's fine. I'd rather you rest than kill yourself trying to amuse me. We can hang out some other time. You need to get better though first"

The pounding in his head increased, but he ignored it feeling that the pain was worth it if he could talk to her. Was he an idiot for that?

"Akira…" He mumbled, feeling dazed. The itching in his throat had become unbearable, but he still managed to say her name.

"Yeah? Hey, if you need anything, I'm here ya' know"

Red specks of blood cover his hand as he began to cough violently.

"Jushiro?!" She yelled.

The blood tasted metallic, and he didn't enjoy it.

He couldn't breathe, he was coughing so much it was difficult to take in air.

"J-Jushiro? I- holy shit what's going on?"

His coughing had subsided after a few minutes, but the itching was still there. His eyes widened as he thought to himself, 'She won't want to be with a sick person'

"I-I'm s-sorry" He shakily told her after he loosened his grip on the device. He had been clenching it so hard his fingers were bruised.

"No, no what are you apologizing about?! Are you alright? What just happened? Get help!" She felt terrible for not being at his side. The pit of her stomach felt like a void opened in and was sucking everything around it away.

Jushiro attempted to swallow and sighed as he shook.

"I'd… rather talk to you… I'm a fool"

"No, you aren't. Shut up. Go… go drink some water." She tried to think of a way she could help, but honestly what could she do? Nothing.

"I have tuberculosis…" He mumbled to her feeling that he should just get it over with.

"That's okay, go drink some water." She told him, not really caring that he had told her that.

She couldn't hear any response except stifled sniffling.

"Juu, don't cry. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Absolutely nothing." She tried to sooth his torment, but felt like she couldn't really do much at the moment.

"I'm a fool for liking you" He wanted to say loving, but he thought she would be freaked out. How could someone love someone else so easily? It was absurd… But he had never felt the way he did when he met her. She made him feel absolutely at home. He felt safe.

"I have to agree with that, I'm an idiot. People who like me are insane" She joked a bit.

"I… uh… When…. Is it possible to see you again?" He asked holding his breath, he wanted her by his side at the moment.

"Tomorrow is fine. I can come by after I wake up"

"I… I can't wait…" He mumbled to himself.

"Get some water, Juu. Go to sleep. I'll see you later" She smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"Bye.."

She hung up and stared at her phone.

Well, what to do now?

Did he really think him having tuberculosis made her like him any less? People who would do that sucked a lot. She accepted any person of any race. Honestly, if she liked them, she was okay with them.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess" She mumbled as she began to answer a text from Renji.

'Aight, I need help bro. Bya went to dinner with rukia and I didn't wanna go and all cuz I wanna buy him a gift and all and helllpppppp shopping sucks'

'make him something like a cake…. Spicy cake'


	11. Chapter 11

Kubo owns Bleach~

Start~

Akira found herself up earlier than usual which was odd knowing that it was the weekend and she tended to wake up in the early afternoon. She lazily got herself ready and just picked out the first items of clothing she saw. They happened to be a black oversized t shirt and the same jeans from the day before. Hey, she didn't piss in them so no need to give herself extra laundry.

She felt the house looked so much emptier without Yumichika's annoying cosmetics everywhere and such. She kind of even missed Ikkaku's stupid jackets everywhere. She rolled her eyes and finished freshening up.

She didn't bother getting something to eat as she left the small apartment. It sucked. Being sixteen and living alone. Wasn't that illegal? Her bills were being paid by her parents, but that didn't mean anything right?

She arrived at Jushiro's house much more later than she would have liked.

She rang the doorbell, and Ulquiorra answered it.

"Morning" She smiled at him.

His large, blank eyes looked at her and then he moved to the side so she could come in.

She left her shoes outside as she walked in.

"Jushiro is in the kitchen." Ulquiorra's unfamiliar voice interrupted her.

"Oh, thank you"

He left her, and she walked to where she thought the kitchen would be.

It had been easy enough to find, and she walked in.

"Uhm… Hi" She mumbled as she was struck with a few stares.

There was a large man with a menacing appearance, a woman with sleek black hair in a odd braid, a child with pink hair and red eyes, Senna, Toshiro, Gin, Momo, and Jushiro. Jushiro's face was planted on the table, and he seemed to be sulking.

"Good morning, Akira" , Senna smiled, and Jushiro immediately looked up. The quick action made him feel dizzy and he closed his eyes.

"Hey…" He mumbled.

"Uncle Zaraki, Aunty Unohana, This is Jushiro's girlfriend. Jushiro's girlfriend, say hi" Gin introduced with a sly smile.

"Gin…" Jushiro mumbled, getting up.

"Uhm.. H-hello" She mumbled.

The woman smiled back and reciprocated the greeting. The man nodded.

"Juujuu has a girlfriend?! Ohhh!" The child giggled and poked his side.

"…Ya.. chiru… stop… please…."

Akira raised her eyebrow and made her way to him. She put her arm around his waist, not going for the shoulders. He was very tall, and last time she did that, her arms threatened to fall off.

The two left the room, and went to his room. It was really the only room she felt comfortable in at the moment.

They sat on his bed, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

He felt himself going into a state of depression yet again.

"Idiot.." He mumbled to himself. Akira looked at him with worry. This was not the Jushiro she had met earlier. Not at all.

She moved his hair away from his flushing face and shook her head.

"No, you aren't, Jushiro. I wouldn't be here if you were"

His long, pale arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and she sighed.

"I think I love you, but that's stupid. We haven't even gone on a second date… not the first was much of one…." He mumbled…

"Who made up these steps to loving someone? We don't need to go on second dates and shit…" She told him, blushing.

She looked away and sighed.

"And… It's not stupid if I feel the same way… I think we're rushing, but I really do feel like you are the one…"

Not much of a confession, but who said confessions need to be like those in fairy tales?

She was just lucky to have him feel the same way. She didn't feel this way about many, but when she did, they were keepers.

She felt a light kiss on her collar bone.

There was nothing erotic about it, just an innocent kiss. In all honesty, he felt too weak to lift his head.

He somehow managed to roll onto the bed, still holding her.

She blushed at his actions before he said, "It's alright… I… like this…"

She swallowed and trailed one of her hands down to clasp onto his hand. A single thought ran through her mind at the moment.

'Damn, his hands are so much softer than mine'

His hands felt a bit rough but soft, and hers were a bit more rough because she did many chores and hated lotion.

She let out a small laugh, and Jushiro looked up a bit to look at her.

"Your hands are softer than mine." She grinned. He smiled and laughed also.

"No, your hands are so much softer" He insisted.

"Nu uh! Yours are! They are so nice, too!" She rubbed his hand to emphasize her point.

He shook his head lightly and also grinned.

"Nope, your hands are so much nicer"

"Stop lying to yourself, Jushiro!" She laughed, and then the two just started laughing.

"You are very odd", Jushiro noted, sounding like himself again.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out a long time ago, but thank you for noticing" She told him, feeling a bit more comfortable now that he wasn't all sad.

He inhaled with his nose and exhaled through his mouth and let out a small cough. She looked at him with a slight worry.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you… Ah… Uhm…" He felt himself getting self-conscious about himself yet again.

She didn't say anything, but rather she hugged his body as though it was the last thing she would ever touch. He did the same.

"Well, start a conversation" He smiled brighter at her. Words weren't needed, but he still felt awkward.

"Uhm, no. How about YOU start a conversation."

They both laughed at each other feeling as though nothing could ruin the moment.

Wrong.

"Looks like ya' two are getting' comfy" Nnoitra walked in with Gin who had a camera.

"This is so cute! It's gonna go into the scrapbook!", Gin grinned. Nnoitra rolled his eyes at his younger brother and went to Jushiro's shelf.

"I'm taking my Literature book back, I need it"

"A-alright" Jushiro blushed at his two idiot brothers.

"Dawww~! Big Brother Jushiro is all grown up!" Gin cackled.

"Get out of here, you two!"


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for the reviews! You don't know how happy I get when I read them! I literally go and read them over and over again!

Kubo owns Bleach!

START~

Akira was later lying on her bed deep in thought. Her eyebrows furrowed, and a frown placed itself on her face comfortably. A lot of things were on her mind at the moment, and she didn't know how to deal with them.

She felt like she was in Romeo and Juliet. Life was so cliché. She sighed and grabbed her phone which vibrated quickly.

A text from Nanao.

'Shunsui won't leave me alone.'

She sighed and began to insert her letters quickly. 'Yeah, you guys are gonna go on a date, he'll leave you alone after'

Almost immediately she received a response. 'We ALREADY went on the date! :C'

'Whut da fuq, wasn't it gonna be in a few days?'

'Uhm, no… he bugged me all day after I got out of work so we just went'

'I was gonna spend my spring break all lazy and comfy, but nooooooo you and your friends gotta bug me'

'Psh, nerd. Anyways, yeah… Help a sister out'

'NERD hmmm? Im sorry for being on the young side. Psh. What do you want me to do? I'm kinda tired and am thinking.'

'Thinking? Wanna talk about it?'

'I dunno rlly- its jushiro I guess. Its like what the hell, I like him but im afraid we're going to quickly and shit and ugh…..'

'LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!? THAT IS TOO CUTE XD'

'SHUT UP OR I WILL THROW YOU INTO A KIDDY POOL'

'Sighs. Anyways, Jushiro is like that. He attracts to people quickly, but he's always really serious about his relation ships and all.'

'Relationships is one word ya know?'

'You of all people should not correct me on my grammar'

'Whatevs… Jushiro has A LOT of siblings… I vaguely even remember all of them.'

'Yeah, he has like 7 right? I heard his dad has a really bad reputation'

'Seems legit… hey imam sleep. Cya'

'Movies at my place tomorrow?'

'What time?'

'7pm'

'Okay bye'

'Bye, Akira'

Akira put her phone under her pillow and stared up at the ceiling in confusion.

'My mom… Well, I don't know what happened to her. You see, we all share a father. He got several women pregnant and never wanted anything to do with them. Aunt Unohana found out and took us in. The women were unfit to take care of us… That's also why Momo, Toshiro, and Hanatarou are roughly the same age. They were born the same year. '

She just held his hand and didn't look at him, but rather she stared up at the ceiling.

'How old are you all..?'

'I'm seventeen. Nnoitra is sixteen. Gin is fifteen. Ulquiorra is fourteen. Senna is thirteen. Hanatarou is eight. Momo and Toshiro are seven.'

How was that even possible? Like was it even legal to be the father to these many kids who had completely different mothers? It explained a bit as to why they looked extremely different.

She let out an aggravated groan as she couldn't comprehend a whore like that! It was one thing to get so many women pregnant, but to not be a part of the child's life? She was extremely glad that they had an understanding and accepting aunt and uncle. Who knows what would have happened if they didn't have Zaraki and Unohana?

Life is such a stupid game that loves to throw you off course at the worst times.

She ran a hand through her short hair, and the strands soon attacked her face.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on her front door, and she lazily got up.

She answered the door to see a panting Renji.

"L-Let me in!" He screamed at her as he let himself in.

"What…?" She wondered aloud in confusion.

"Close the door!", He screamed at her.

"Uhm…, okay…?" She sighed and shut her door close.

"What's up?"

"They're after me!"

"Who?"

"The cops!"

"What…?"

"I'm kidding. I'm bored and need an excuse to stay over at your place."

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing to do"

"Go hang out with Byakuya"

"I don't feel like it, you don't know what being around him all the time does to me"

"I'm sure you don't mind him all that much"

"That's what YOU think" He mumbled, falling on her couch and making himself comfortable.

"So how're you and the white haired guy doin'? You guys goin' out?" He asked her with a large grin.

"Well, I don't really think you need to know what happened"

"So, something is goin' on, hmmm? Can I get in on it?", He questioned her with a mischievous grin.

"Go…. Punch yourself in your throat…" She mumbled, feeling drowsy.

"Go to sleep, kid. You look like a zombie", He joked as he punched her arm.

She winced in pain and glared at him.

"I'm glad you're making yourself comfortable, you ass"

"Well, I need a break from Urahara. That guy is the worst. He makes me feel so terrible about myself"

"What's up with that guy anyways? He got something against you?"

"Nah, he's just an asshole that makes me labor for him."

"Why do you stay there then?"

"I don't really know, to be honest…"

"Whatever, make yourself comfortable, just don't eat all my food. I need to survive too…."

"Rukia says hi, and Ichigo says hey"

She raised her eyebrow at him and smirked.

"I forgot about him until now, ya know?"

"Yeah, it's so much quieter now that the two are gone, can't help but miss em tho"

"Psh, I don't miss em as much as I thought I would. They were both really annoying."

"Hey, hey. No bad mouthing my Rukia. Though, I am okay with you talking as much shit as you would like about Ichigo"

"What a great friend you are"

END~

Bluh, this is kinda a filler I guess, but I hope it cleared some stuff up. Uhm, I need an idea so shoot me… with a review or a PM


	13. Chapter 13

Kubo owns Bleach

START~

"Akira!"

Just ignore it...

"Akira! Kira baby!"

Shut up...

She felt a weight on her legs and her eyes snapped open to see Byakuya sitting on her while Renji was yelling in her ear.

"Mm..?"

"Get up!"

"Get out..." She glared at the two and tried to wiggle her legs out from underneath Byakuya's butt.

He got up and she almost slipped off her bed.

She glared at the two as she went to her bathroom and got ready for her day.

"Are you going to eat?" Byakuya asked her as he held a granola bar out.

"Uh, I guess" She shrugged.

"Why are you two in my house"

"What do you mean? You let me in"

"I mean Byakuya"

"Renji asked me to come"

Akira looked at him expectantly.

"What? You guys are my only source of entertainment"

She rolled her eyes at him and stretched.

"Meh, I am so tired..."

Byakuya did this weird exhale thing that sounded like he was amused and Akira stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are we supposed to do?", She asked the two.

"Wanna play free for all soccer at the park? We can get some more people." Renji suggested. He just needed something to do. Sitting still was not a thing at all.

"Uh, who do you want to invite? Oh, Nanao? Wait, she isn't one for soccer is she... Pft, this is a free for all. Rule don't exist. That's good cuz I don't know how to play at all" Akira mumbled.

"Yeah, okay... Nanao... Izuru, Shuuhei, Rangiku, uh, help who else do we talk to?" Renji asked the two.

-"What about Kiyone and Isane. Soi Fon... Grimmjow." Byakuya mentioned to the two who nodded.

"Shinji and his gang? They probably have nothing better to do"

Renji nodded as he wrote the names down then stopped. He had a large grin on his face.

"What about your Juu?"

"If he wants to come sure. I don't care. I mean we can't make him come" Her face turned red as she spoke quickly, her voice also wavered a bit.

After they had asked everyone, they made their way to the park down the block.

'Toshiro wants to go outside, so they'll come with me. Is that fine?'

'Sure, ask Shunsui too. Bye'

Akira had one ear phone in her ear and the other dangled at her side as she walked.

"So, teams.. we'll figure that out after. Team captains... We're voting on that." Renji nodded to himself as Byakuya listened to him.

They made it to the park and saw most of their friends were already there.

Rangiku was botheirng a flustered Nanao as Izuru and Shuuhei watched doing nothing so they could avoid getting hurt.

Grimmjow was arguing with Shinji.

Rose sat on a bench reading as did Lisa .

Rose noticed the three and simled.

"Hiyori and Mashiro will not be joining us. Kensei is on his way. Love had to work on some stuff."

"Okay. So we have to wait for the buff guy. The Juu and Shunsui." Renji looked over everyone.

"All in favor of me being a team captain, raise your hands!"

No one looked at him, and he frowned.

"Wow, jerks."

"I don't care about who is a captain. Just as long as it's not me" Akira told him as she fell on the grass.

A few minutes later, the gray haired teen walked into the park with a frown.

"Nice of you to join us, asshole" Renji mumbled.

"What'd you say? I'm here to kick your ass" Kensei glared at Renji competitivley.

"Well, those two can''t be on the same team" Shinji rolled his eyes.

"I thought sports weren't your thing." Akira looked at him from her spot.

"They aren't, I just don't have much to do. Need a pass time"

The two began to banter and didn't notice the small group of people walk into the park.

"Oh no" Nanao mumbled, looking into her book.

Lisa looked at her twin then looked at the group which walked in.

Shunsui, Jushiro, Toshiro, Senna, Momo, and Nnoitra had appeared.

"Hey, little Nanao~" Shunsui seemed to sing her name, it sounded cute in Akira's opinion, but she wouldn't know. Her ideas of cute was a bit twisted.

Toshiro, Momo, and Senna took off to the swings and the other three walked to them.

Almost everyone stared at Nnoitra as he towered over them standing at seven feet.

He had headphones over his ears as he blasted music and glared at everyone.

"Ayy! Let's do this!" Renji jumped up.

"Okay! How many people are here..." He began to count.

"Fifteen" Grimmjow's voice rumbled.

"Whaaat... that's uneven..."

"I won't be playing" Jushiro spoke with a smile.

Everyone nodded and Akira looked at him. She rolled around once then got up off the grass.

"Kensei and Renji are team captains." Byakuya said. No one objected his choice as he looked at them calmly. Nnoitra handed his older brother his music player.

"Right.." Akira mumbled, also taking out her music player.

"Would you mind holding onto this?" Akira held out her stuff to Jushiro.

"No problem" Jushiro smiled. "Does anyone else want me to hold onto anything?"

A few others handed him their phones or other electronics and he went to sit on a bench.

Kensei and Renji stood at the field across from each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors who gets to choose first." Renji nodded.

The two played the game and Kensei beat rock with paper.

"Okay... Rose"

"Byakuya, you're with me" Renji grinned with excitement.

"Uh.. you. Dark haired guy wearing pink"

"Name's Shunsui, friend" Shunsui smiled as he walked up.

By the end, there were only two left. Akira and Nnoitra.

Kensei looked at the two contemplating which he should pick.

"Akira"

Renji sighed. "That means you're with me"

"Is there a problem?" Nnoitra glared.

"Not at all. Name's Renji."

"Nnoitra"

Renji's team consisted of Byakuya, Nanao, Shinji, Izuru, Rangiku, and Nnoitra.

That meant that Kensei had Rose, Lisa, Grimmjow, Akira, Shuuhei, and Shunsui.

The teens grinned at each other as they lined up.

Akira looked around and thought 'Man... I'm screwed...'

END

SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND SORRY IT'S TERRIBLE I'LL UPDATE SOON LOVE YOU


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the review, stepfarrow94!

Kubo owns Bleach

START~

Grimmjow kicked the ball, and all hell broke loose. Renji's attempt to steal the ball was fruitless when Grimmjow passed the ball to Kensei.

Byakuya tripped Kensei and retrieved the ball. He looked around to see a few people surrounding him. He kicked the ball in the air and sent it flying to Izuru who decided he would pass it to SHuuhei. Shuuhei made the first goal and Kensei looked furious.

Lisa and Nanao were the goalies, Akira noted. She hadn't noticed the two decide on that.

She saw the ball fly towards her and flinched.

"Okay, Akira. What you do now is kick the ball to one of us." Kensei rolled his eyes at the girl. So what? She didn't know how to play the game all that well.

Before she could touch the ball, Nnoitra slid in front of her and shot the ball straight into the goal form across the field. Lisa hadn't been able to see the ball come and missed it.

"Whoah... that was really cool!" Akira complimented.

"Compliment him later! This is war!" Kensei yelled in frustration.

The ball was being passed around by the team members and Shunsui had the ball. He immediately ran in for the goal and swiftly kicked the ball into the net. Nanao looked angry that she had let him pass through.

"Is little Nanao angry?" He asked with a kissy face.

"You have a game to concentrate on" She said as she kicked the ball in his face.

Rose scored a goal by just walking across the field which annoyed everyone. How was that even possible! Everyone had been charging at him, and he just avoiding them with this surreal grace.

Several goals flew by and Renji's team was beating Kensei's by three points. Nnoitra had the ball at the moment and was taunting Akira with his stupid insults. His eyes went over to where Jushiro was sitting and saw that Toshiro was standing there telling his brother something. He grinned as he kicked the ball to them.

Jushiro didn't notice the ball in time, and Toshiro was knocked to the ground.

Akira looked wide eyed at Nnoitra and a sudden rage overwhelmed her.

"What the hell was that for!?" She screamed, shoving him.

"Whoah, man... That was uncalled for" Renji blinked at him.

"Is there a problem? What're ya' gonna do?" Nnoitra taunted Akira.

Her eyes were tearing up with anger.

"Why would you do that!? Do you wanna disable him!? He fucking fell hard! What the fuckign hell!" She screamed at him, trying to hurt him.

Meanwhile Jushiro's heart beat was crazyas he tried to console his younger brother.

Toshiro was crying and his temple was scraped. The ball had hit his legs and he had fallen forward, hitting his forehead against the gravel.

The bleeding wasn't too bad, but something like that would seem like hell for a kid.

"Toshiro, don't cry, shh" He whispered, patting his brothers temple with a hankerchief he had in case he had an attack. Toshiro screamed when the cloth came in contact to his wound. It felt like his skull had been split open, well at least in his opinion.

His tears wouldn't stop, and Momo along with Senna had come over to the two.

"That meanie! Big brother! Nnoi is so mean! WHy would he do that?" Momo yelled.

Jushiro looked at her with a twitching smile. It had no emotion, but he had to keep them calm. It was all he could really do. Senna gritted her teeth as she picked up the ball and walked to the teens. She was a good distance away from Akira and Nnoitra who couldn't see her as she kicked the ball.

It hit Nnoitra's arm and he looked over to see her. She froze as she met his cold gaze. She couldn't stand that crazed gaze.

Akira attempted to punch him and the two fell over. She wasn't hurting him, but rather clenching his shirt and attempting not to rip it.

"What's wrong? Not gonna punch me? Pussy" He 'tched' at her.

In all honesty, he didn't want to hurt his sibling, he just had random urges to torment him. He liked when his brother cried because it gave him something to do. He could make his brother feel better afterwards. Not that any one knew that he got Toshiro candy afterward. They wouldn't need to know that...

Akira got off of him, but she didn't minimize her glare. She felt so angry that someone would do that to their own family. Sure she and Yumichika fought a lot, but they never hurt each other in the way Nnoitra had hurt his brother.

She saw Jushiro get up and hoold Toshiro's hand.

"Senna, I'm taking Toshiro home. Make sure you and Momo get home by five."

He walked towards Nnoitra who lay on the ground with his eyes closed and face emotionless.

"Nnoitra, I expect you to be home by five as well. We need to talk about what you've done today. Please don't be late."

He looekd at the others and smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us"

"No problem...?" Renji shrugged, feeling really awkward.

Jushiro smiled, handing back their electronics.

"Can I get mine back?"

"I think this is a suitable punishment, Nnoitra. Please don't argue with me" Jushiro smiled, not handing back the music player.

Nnoitra glared at his brother and sighed.

Akira smiled at Toshiro who hid behind his brother.

"Hey, get better, kay, buddy?" Shuuhei said as he lightly punched Toshiro's shoulder.

Unknown to the others, Toshiro smiled a bit.

The two Shiro's left, and Nnoitra left the game.'

He walked to Senna and Momo who were on the swings. The two froze as their brother walked over to them and saw on the swing no one was on.

The other teens, while playing, kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

He sighed as he kicked a little of the sand.

"Do you two hate me?" He asked as the two continued to swing like he wasn't there.

The two girls stopped talking with each other and looked at him.

"No... I don't hate you." Senna smiled like it was nothing.'

"You're my brother. I can't hate you. Even if I wanted to." Momo frowned at him.

He looked at them somewhat shocked. He looked back down again, his hair framing his face. He smiled to himself feeling a little better about himself. He didn't say anything until Senna noted the time.

"It's almost five. We should go."

Nnoitra nodded and got up. The two girls swung off the swings and waited for him to catch up.

He looked at them for a long time before looking to the side and holding his hands out.

"...what?" He mumbled.

The two grinned and each took one of his hands.

"Let's go!" Momo grinned.

"Bye guys!" She and Senna waved.

The teens looked back and also waved back at them.

"See you later!"


	15. Chapter 15

Whoot, whoot! 20 reviews! Thank you, Plafully Serious!

Kubo owns Bleach

START~

The three siblings walked near a shop owned by a man named Kisuke Urahara. The man was very... unsetling...

"Heh... Guys want candy?" Nnoitra looked at his sisters who looked back at him like he had grown several more arms and horns.

"Sure...?" Momo answered.

"Alright... get what you want and come to the front..." He mumbled to them and walked into the shop.

The owner gave him a smug greeting as he walked to the candy aisles.

After he grabbed a bag of lolipops, he went to the front near the register and saw his siblings talking to some kids.

They handed him their candy and he payed for them.

"Nice oding business with you" The man with the fan said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever" He glared and gave his sisters a look that said to come.

After they left, he handed them their candy bars and took out a lolipop for himself.

"Do you want some?" Momo asked, holding out a block of chocolate.

"I'm fine"

"What about this?" Senna asked, holding out a piece of dark chocolate.

"I said I'm fine" Nnoitra said in a tone that was a bit harsher.

She flinched and looked down. The siblings didn't speak for the rest of the walk home.

"It's five thirty. Where were you guys?" Jushiro asked after they settled back into their home.

"I wanted food" Nnoitra rolled his eyes and began to walk upstairs.

Jushiro said nothing to his brother and looked at Senna and Momo who gave him mirrored shrugs.

Meanwhile Nnoitra went to his room, shoved the lolipops in a drawer, took one of the lolipops, and exited from his room after making sure no one saw him.

He slipped into Toshiro's room and slipped one of the sweets under his pillow. The kid would find it eventually, and if he didn't, he could throw one at him later.

He left the room and was immediately confronted by Jushiro.

"Nnoitra, I am very disappointed in you"

"I can see that"

"Why would you hurt him as soon as he felt comfortable? Does he not matter to you at all? Do we mean nothing to you?" Jushiro felt himself getting desperate. For what? He didn't know.

"Maybe, maybe not. You don't know that, and you won't know. Leave me alone."

Before he could walk away, Jushiro grabbed his wrist.

"We aren't done." He said firmly.

"What the hell do you fucking want? What does it matter? He's not dead, so fuck it"

"Don't say that... never say that" Jushiro's voice softened.

He inhaled and looked at his taller brother.

"I know you don't want to open up to me, but don't take it out on him. Open up to somebody you trust. Please. This is unhealthy. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose any of you"

Nnoitra looked at him with his sly eyes and looked at the stairs. Gin was walking up slowly.

"Hey, ya' guys see Toshi anywhere? Been lookin' for the little kid for a while, can't find 'im"

"Say what now?" Nnoitra spoke quickly.

Jushiro's eyes widened.

"A-are you sure he isn't hiding anywhere?"

Gin frowned at the two.

"This is me we're talkin' 'bout. I wouldn't miss a single speck 'o dust"

Jushiro felt his breathing quicken as he broke into a run through the house.

"Toshiro! Toshiro, get out here now!" He frantically screamed.

Within a few minutes, everyone was searching for him. Their aunt and uncle were working, and Yachiru had decided to stay at a friend's home that night.

"He's not in here!" Jushiro yelled, feeling his chest tighten with every breath he took.

The siblings gathered in the kitchen and Senna was looking through cabinets.

Her body froze as she looked opened one of them.

"A knife is missing!", She screamed. They hadn't needed knives because Uncle Zaraki had gotten them take out.

At that moment, Jushiro felt a drop in his stomache as he stumbled.

"Ulquiorra, Gin, Nnoitra, Big Brother, search outside! We'll keep looking in here!" She yelled at them as she motioned Hanatarou and Momo to continue looking.

Nnoitra was the first one to run out of the room and leave the house.

The others followed in suit and ran outside swiftly.

A million different scenarios raced through all of their minds when they couldn't find the small white haired child.

"He's just a child, he's just a child, he's just a child" Jushiro screamed at himself.

He hadn't noticed the headlight as he ran across the street, but thankfully the driver had.

"Jushiro?" Renji yelled.

"What the hell man!? What are you doing!?"

"T-Toshiro! Gone! Knife! Help me find him!" Jushiro sputtered out in complete panic. He felt an itching in his throat but ignored it. He had more important things to worry about.

"Renji, drive around the neighborhood. I'll help him." Byakuya calmly ordered as he opened the passenger door and got out.

He walked to Jushiro as Renji drove off.

"Sh.. Calm down.."

He could see Jushiro shaking uncontrollably, and he put his arm around the taller teens waist. He walked him to the sidewalk and sat him down.

Jushiro's breathing was ragged and frantic as were his eyes.

The void feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn't left and it scared him so much.

Byakuya's phone rand and he immediately answered.

"Did you find him?"

"At the park! Threw his knife away, but the kid won't stop struggling." In the background they could hear Toshiro screaming for Renji to let him go.

"Do you have a car? He's at the park." Byakuya asked the sick teen who was trying to regain his breathing.

"F-f-follow me.. We can use my uncle's. ou have your license?"

"Yes. Hurry."

"Where are you going!?" Momo yelled at them.

"Wait here. We'll be back." Byakuya told them and sat in the driver's seat of the black car.

Jushiro sat shotgun and the door opened. Ulquiorra had gotten into the car. Byakuya looked at him, but he didn't say anything.

There was a child in their need at the moment, and he would dow what he could to help this dysfunctional family.

END~

Gosh, my heart started beating really quick as I wrote this. WOW. Also sorry for terrible grammar, Microscoft word is stupid right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Kubo owns Bleach~

START~

As the car pulled up before the gate of the park, everyone was able to hear the screaming of the small child. Jushiro fidgeted as he waited for Byakuya to park. After what seemed like forever, they got out of the car and made their way to the red head and child.

Renji was holding a flailing Toshiro by the waist as the child continued to thrash and claw at his arms. The red marks on the tan teens arms were starting to swell up a little, but he paid no mind to them.

"Toshiro..." Jushiro walked forward, holding one of his hands out to calm the child.

"I want to die!", Toshiro screamed as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.

"Let me die!"

Jushiro couldn't take it, and he broke down then and there. It hurt so much to hear hsi youngest brother say such a thing.

"N-no. You won't die" He sputtered out, trying to get up.

Ulquiorra had retrieved the knife and was stroking it with his right index finger slowly while he shaked a little. His large green eyes stared at his brotehrs in misery as he didn't know what to do.

He walked to Jushiro and crouched down, placing his hand on his back.

Toshiro was still thrashing around, and Byakuya and Renji tried to console him. Their efforts were wasted as the child didn't stop.

"What do we do...?" Renji asked Byakuya with a look of annoyance as the child wouldn't stop scratching at him.

"I don't know..."

He glanced at the crying Jushiro and awkward Ulquiorra then back at Toshiro.

"Let him tire out. It'll happen eventually..."

"Are you serious? Thanks.." Renji rolled his eyes, but he didn't let go of the boy.

He looked around at the trees and other plants surrounding the area. Yeah. This day really sucked.

Eventually Toshiro fell asleep and everything seemed fine for a moment.

Renji shifted Toshiro in his hold so he was more comfortable. Byakuya got Jushiro to stand up. The teen looked absolutely exhausted and miserable. Ulquiorra stared at them and then looked at Renji.

"Give him to me."

Renji stared at the younder boy, but he didn't question him as he handed Toshiro to him.

"Thank you"

"No problem... Hey, let's get you guys back. Byakuya, drop them off. I'll bring the car"

"Let's go", Byakuya motioned to the brothers.

Ulquiorra nodded, and Jushiro followed slowly.

The itching in his throat was unbearable, but he couldn't urge himself to cough. He kept swallowing throughout the ride and soon his mouth had gone dry.

"Will you be alright?", Byakuya asked them.

"Yes... Thank you so much. I owe you so much."

"All I need you to do is rest. Let us know if you need anything. I'm sure Akira and Nanao wouldn't mind helping out. Izuru's father is a doctor. He knows a lot. Ask Akira for his contact information. I don't have it."

Jushiro weakly nodded as they all got out of the car.

"T-thank you" He nodded and took the keys back.

"Good night"

"Good night, Byakuya"

Byakuya went over to Renji who had pulled over and got into the car. The two drove off moments after leaving the three brothers outside.

"They're back!" They heard Momo yell.

The door opened and revealed the bright light of their home.

Gin ran over looking extremely worried as his mouth was sculpted to form a tight frown, and he looked at Jushiro quickly then Toshiro and Ulquiorra.

"Take Toshiro inside and to Senna. Help her with whatever. I'll help Jushiro"

WIth a nod, Ulquiorra stalked off into their large home and found Senna.

Jushiro coughed and alarmed Gin. His coughing started to speed up and soon he was hacking blood. Gin helped get him inside and yelled at Hanatarou to bring him a wash cloth.

He couldn't help much, there was no way to help. How could he? What would he be able to do? If someone told him, he definitely would try.

Jushiro felt like his throat was being torn into millions of shreds with each breath and cough. He hated this feeling. He wanted to just go to sleep. It was bothering him so much. He just wanted to close his eyes and relax.

Gin kept dabbing his brothers face with the wash cloth to get rid of sweat and blood. He felt himself shake as his brother's blood splattered on the tiles of the kitchen.

The coughing seemed to slow down a bit and soon stopped. It was quiet. No one said or did anything.

"W-wake me ... up ..when Toshiro... gets up" Jushiro said shakily as he got to his feet, His long white hair was dishelved as he tried to get it out of his face.

He slowly made his way to his room so he wouldn't fall or anything. The nausea hadn't gone and he felt extremely dizzy.

He used the bathroom and washed off. After he felt he was clean enough, he walked out with just a pair of boxers on. Honestly, the whole night had gotten him very warmed up, and he couldn't really hand;e it. It felt like he was in fire.

Just as he was about to lay down, his phone rand which caused him to jump.

After releasing a shaky breath, he answered it.

"Hello"

"Jushiro? Are you alright? How's Toshiro?"

"I'm alright... Toshiro... is sleeping"

"Do you guys need anything? Renji texted me... Nanao said she's okay with bringing you guys anything"

"I don't need anything... Thank you..." He felt himself tearing up and let out a shaky breath.

Why did this happen? A child his age shouldn't even know what suicide is let alone attempt it.

"Juu?"

"...I'm terrified"

"I... I wish I could do something. Just... Let us know. We're all willing to help you."

"I appreciate all of you so much. You don't have to. There isn't any-"

"Jushiro, shut up. If someone offers to help you, be polite and say sure.", Akira interupted, trying to add some comic relief to the situation.

"Akira, thank you..."

"Don't thank me. I haven't done anything. I'm just glad... Renji wanted to go for a drive. Toshiro is so lucky..." She mumbled.

Jushiro found himself annoyed at that. Yes, he knew they were lucky, but he felt she was hinting at Toshiro's death.

It was completely possible that something would have happened, and he knew he shouldn't feel bothered by her, but it annoyed him. He liked her, but ... maybe the nights events just had him feeling panicked.

He let out a long sigh from his nose as he stared into nothing.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, but then he felt a bit childish.

"Uh... at the cafe?"

"Would you mind coming over..? I want you here... with me.."

Akira blinked as she stared at her phone.

"Man, you sound really cliche."

"I know"

"Uh... alright. I'll try to come by"

"Good night"

"Uh, bye"

Akira raised her eyebrow as she contemplated what to do.

So she knew everyone would be very tense... kids like cookies right? Maybe she could make Byakuya help her make cookies for them. Chocolate's supposed to make people feel great, right?

She felt like something disastarous would happen... and that night she couldn't sleep. Her mind was on Jushiro and his family. There was more to them than what met the eye. She worried for them. They were all likeable to an extent...

She sighed as she turned to her side.

"You keep sighing, and it's keeping me up" Nanao mumbled from the other sofa.

"Sorry"

"Stop worrying... They'll be fine... They have Shunsui too... he'll make sure they're safe..."

END

pdt terrible chapter terrible stupid chapter slap me


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the review, Playfully Serious

Kubo owns Bleach

START~

Akira pursed her lips as she waited outside the light colored front door of Jushiro's home. She felt herself shrink as the door opened to reveal the tall Nnoitra. He glared down at her as she looked up awkwardly.

"Hi." She greeted with her twitchy smile.

"Hey." His glare didn't melt, but he let her in anyways.

"Hello", Senna greeted with her tired, polite smile. Her eyes were a little red and swollen, but she looked a little relaxed.

"Oh... uh... I made you all some cookies. You like this stuff right?" She said waving the tray around and doing a little wiggle.

Before anyone could say anything, Jushiro walked down the stairs. He looked really tired as he was walking with a drag. He felt himself losing all motivation and hadn't bothered fixing his hair or putting on decent clothes.

His face looked even more sunk in than usual as he looked around.

"Oh... Akira. Good morning."

"It's 3pm"

"I know..."

"Then why..?"

"Can a man not live..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She frowned as he ignored her and went to the kitchen. She looked at Nnoitra and Senna who shrugged, then she followed him.

He was looking through the fridge for something to eat. He had been lying in bed staring at his ceiling forever then had the sudden urge to eat something sweet.

"Uh... Juu, I brought cookies."

Jushiro's ear twitched, and he turned to look at her.

"Oh... that's good..."

She raised her eyebrow and unwrapped the plate. She took a cookie and handed it to him. He took it in his pale hand and slowly bit into it with a glazed look in his eyes.

Akira's eye twitched and she felt herself holding her breath. She swallowed and looked away.

"This is good..." Jushiro mumbled through a bite.

"You're welcome?"

"Yes.."

"What?"

She was a bit confused.. he seemed so out of it.

"What?", He mirrored her stare, except his was more blank.

"Dude, put on some clothes. This is kind of awkward..."

"You don't like it...? People like abs..." He mumbled to himself as he continued chewing on the sweet.

Akira felt her face heating up. Yeah, she liked them... but... what the hell. She thought he was going to be like really skinny or something... not that she would mind or anything. How he managed to maintain that body though... how even. What was life even?

It was nice though. His pale skin was a little flushed as he moved around every once in a while.

Shut up, Akira. Staph that.

"You're dumb, Juu"

"Hmm..." He mumbled as he reached out for another cookie. She placed the plate on the table and stared at him as he munched on his food.

Honestly, she didn't know what to do. He was acting like not much had happened, and it bothered her a lot. How was she supposed to help if she didn't know what do say or do?

As she thought, she didn't notice Jushiro move towards her and slip his warm hand into hers.

"Uh...?"

"Does this make you uncomfortable?", He asked her with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, no, no. What are you talking about?"

She felt him relax as he gave her a smile.

"Thanks for the cookies. They taste great"

"Oh, Byakuya helped me out with them. I can't really cook at all, so I needed his expertness and blah... haha"

Jushiro smiled at her and started walking. SHe follwed beside him, and they went to the room with Toshiro.

Jushiro stared at his younger brother silently as he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Maybe it's just me, and it's because he's my little brother, but he really is adorable. His eyes are so large and blue. So curious. Why..."

"He is really cute." She nodded, what else could she say. She had never experienced what he had, so she couldn't relate.

"Akira..."

"Yes..?"

"I'm really confused. So much has happened so fast. It makes me dizzy. I kind of just want to go to bed and lay there. I want to float around, if that makes sense... Reality..."

"Sucks" She finished his sentence for him.

"But we have to deal with it. Not everything goes your way. You need to deal with what you have. If you strive for more, run to it. Don't lose sight of what's important"

"That sounded cliche"

"My brother told me that... my parents were angry at him, and I wanted to spend time with him. I found him at his boyfriend's house. I was just sitting on the bed with him, and he broke down. He told me that. He said he doesn't hate my parents, but it hurt a lot. He couldn't stop though. How does this even relate..."

Jushiro placed his fingertips gently against her cheek, and she stared at him with a sense of emptiness at her memory.

"You're important to me. So is my family. And Shunsui. I love you all. I won't lose sight of that."

Akira laughed lightly and looked back at a stirring Toshiro.

"Brrother..." He mumbled as his eyes started to crack open.

"I'm here, Toshiro. It's fine. You're okay." Jushiro spoke as he let go of Akira to take care of the youngest sibling.

"I'm sorry" Toshiro croaked, his voice raspy due to being asleep for a while.

"You don't need to apologize. Toshiro, please. Just promise me you'll never do that again." Jushiro held his smaller brother gently. Toshiro seemed to be sniffling, and Akira took that as a sign to leave the room.

"Ah... your brother is awake." She told the few siblings in the living room. Senna immediately thanked her and got Momo to come with her. Ulquiorra left after them. Nnoitra hadn't moved a bit. He seemed to just be staring in space.

"You don't want to see him?"

"No"

She frowned and walked to him and sat next to him on the sofa.

"So... I kind of think you don't like me, and I think that feeling is mutual. But know this. I'm here. You guys are now my family too. If you need to talk, let me know. I won't tell anything. Anything you say is between us. So, yeah... I want to help you all. Okay... uh.."

"Hmph whatever... thanks.."


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias, Playfully Serious

Kubo owns Bleach~

START~

The weeks dragged by slowly as school had started again, and Akira found herself wanting Summer to come already. She did nothing during the vacation, then she complained about school starting...

She was walking with Nanao to go back home and get ready for the long awaited weekend.

"Akira, Nanao", Jushiro smiled at them as they walked to the front of the school.

"Hey, Kira, baby~ Nanao~"

"Shut your mouth, Shunsui. You'll humiliate me.", Nanao galred at the large teen who just grinned back at her.

"Why are you guys here?", Akira asked as she took one of the earphones out of her ear. Her music lightly blasted from the exposed bud.

"It's Friday. We thought that we could hang out" Shunsui said with a grin as he wiggled his eye brows.

"I'm busy, I have to get to work in a few.", Nanao told them with a slightly disappointed look.

"Awh, I can come with you!"

"I'd rather you no-"

"Let's go!" SHunsui grinned as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Jushiro blinked and sighed.

"Well... What now?"

"Shunsui is such an idiot some times", Jushiro smirked a little and looked at her.

"So, what's up?", She asked him as they began to walk away from the school campus.

She noticed a few girls stealing glances at the tall teen beside her, and she felt herself grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing" She grinned at him and let out a small laugh as he took her hand into hers.

He let out a light laugh at her blush.

"Stop, it's not funny..." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Wow, he's so pale"

"Cute"

"Damn..."

Akira couldn't help but grin even wider to herself.

Yeah, he was all of that, but she knew him. He was even more likeable when you knew his personality. he was just as unique as any other person, and learning more about him interested her a lot.

"This is kind of awkward..." Jushiro blushed as he heard the people behind him mumble things.

Some things bothered him a lot. Many had insulted Akira endlessly.

Sure, he had heard these things before when he picked her up from school, but he didn't like hearing people bad mouth her.

Akira noticed his mood drop and sighed.

"Don't let it get to you", She lowly said as they crossed the street. Her house was farther than most of the students, and her route was also less taken. She rather take the long way home, so she didn't have to deal with idiots.

"It bothers me", He bluntly told her as he swung their hands a little.

"Ignore them. They don't know that they'll be working under me in a few years. I'll just blackmail them", She told him with her tight grin.

"What are you going to do today?"

"I might stop by at the cafe to say hi to Byakuya and Renji. I'm visiting Yumichika this weekend."

Jushiro nodded. He remembered her telling him about visiting her brother two weeks ago. She seemed really excited about it.

The two childishly argued about anything and everything as they reached her apartment.

"Meh, let's go in half an hour. I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry, though. It's not a problem", Jushiro rolled his eyes at her and laughed when she shoved him. Before he fell, he grabbed her wrist causing her to fall down with him.

The two laughed at each other and lay on the carpet. Jushiro rolled over a bit so his head was placed on her shoulder, and she moved her arm a bit so he could use it as a pillow. She noticed that he was really picky about where he would lay down.

Apparently a surface couldn't be too uncomfortable or far too comfortable. He used that excuse to use her arm a lot. She didn't mind. It was a way to get a little closer each time, and hey. Blackmal material is good.

Akira yawned and glared at the clock.

"Okay, now I'm lazy and don't wanna go. But I need to. Byakuya wanted me to check out his new sketches, and apparently he's doing a cover of a song for his anniversary. He wants my input on it... but I'm so lazy... Eh, let's go now. I'll get Renji to buy me food"

"I can buy you something"

"Nah, that's sweet, but I'm fine. Renji owes me anyways"

Jushiro shook his head and got up.

"Okay, let's go"

"Alright..."

"What's wrong"

"Nothing. What do you mean? I'm tired is all. Aren't you? School sucks"

"Ah, well, I didn't have to do much today. I went to three classes in the morning, then I went home. I took a nap. Made some after school snack for my siblings for when they got home. Then I found Shunsui and he suggested we kidnap you two. I agreed, how could I not?"

"I'm not sure if I should be creeped out or..." She cleared her throat and jumped up.

"M'mkay. Let's do this."

"Put your bag down. You don't need it", Jushiro told her before she walked out the door.

She turned around on her heel and grinned awkwardly.

"Right, right"

She placed her black messenger bag onto the sofa, then she walked out not bothering to wait for Jushiro.

"Stop walking so fast"

"Sorry, sorry. I kind of can't wait to here Byakuya sing. He has this really serene voice, and it's really cool. It's kind of like your singing, excpt his voice is a lot more deeper and blah"

Jushiro smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"We'll get there eventually. No need to tire yourself out now."

"You're a butt"

He blinked at her and raised a thick eyebrow.

"What did I do to get insulted!?"

She laughed and broke into a run as soon as she saw the cafe's entrance.

Jushiro ran after her and felt a wave of an unusual feeling overwhelm him. It felt like genuine happiness. Or maybe he was falling.

Who knew?

He just knew he liked it.


	19. Chapter 19

Kubo owns Bleach~

Song belongs to it's owner

START~

"So?", Akira nudged Byakuya who glanced at her before tending to a few customers.

"Hold on. I'm almost done.", He told her and picked up a few plates. Before bringing them to the back, he called to Nanano and Renji, "I'll be back"

The two nodded as they continued to talk, and Akira followed her dark haired friend to the small employee lounge.

Byakuya closed the door after putting the plates away, and then he grabbed his acoustic guitar.

Before starting, he looked at Akira with a tight frown.

"Don't laugh at me"

Akira laughed at the statement and nodded.

"Alright, I promise"

He raised his perfect eyebrow and held out his pinky.

Akira wrapped her pinky around his and shook them.

"Okay.." He breathed in and out once, then strummed his guitar a few times before getting into the rythym of the song 'Look After You' by The Fray.

His voice softened a bit as he started to sing the words of the song in his own style. By the end of the little performance, Akira's face was blushing from holding in her breath and squealing. It sounded so perfect, and she couldn't wait for Renji to hear the song.

"So..?"

"It's absolutely perf, Byaboo. Oh my gosh, this is perfect, I'm crying. Help me. Oh gosh, I'm not even life anymore."

"I'm guessing you liked it?"

"Like doesn't even start to describe this. Oh my gosh. Like you two need to go now. I'll take your shift. Renji's shift ends in a few right? I'll just cover for you. No biggie. Let's do this.", She grabbed one of the spare uniforms from the drawer and went to change.

After she came out, Byakuya was strumming a few notes on his guitar nervously.

"You'll be fine. That was really cute. Gah! Go to him now!"

He pushed her a little and was pushed back. They grinned at each other - Byakuya was more in the smirk zone, but hey- as they walked out of the room. They saw Renji getting ready to leave the place.

"I'll see ya all later" Renji stretched.

Byakuya walked with him, and Renji looked at him then Akira. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but squeal a little as they left.

When she got a few stares, she cleared her throat and went to the counter.

"So, I'm covering for him. The place closes at like 6 right? Got an hour..."

"Awh, why do you put yourself through all of that work", Shunsui poked at her side with a weird kissy face.

"Hey, man. You're not supposed to make that face around me. Who knows what Juu is capable of?", She joked as she noticed Jushiro looking at them.

"The kid would probably rip my balls off", Shunsui shuddered but still grinned.

"Oh, be quiet, Shunsui. I would never. What do you take me for?"

"A lot, actually"

Jushiro blushed at his friend's annoying comments, but he still laughed along with them.

"So, what are you doing for the weekend?", Shunsui asked Nanao when she came back.

"I'm driving Akira to her brother's place, then I have to go shopping with Lisa. I don't know after that. I'll probably sleep"

"Can I join you?"

His face met a small fist, and he pretended to be hurt.

"What? I'd love to be the one driving to young ladies anywhere they'd like"

"We'll be fine", Nanao glared at him, but didn't hide her small smile.

Akira stared at the two with a slight sense of confusion. You would think that they would get along eventually. Nanao just loved to do this, huh?

"Wait... I never agreed to letting you drive me"

"You didn't, but you don't have a car, so I thought I'd go ahead and help you"

"Oh... Well, cool. Thanks."

"No problem", She smiled, and then she wnet back to bickering with Shunsui.

Akira noticed that Jushiro was extremely silent and looked at where he was sitting. His arms were on the table as his head rested on them. She grinned at him and felt this light flutter in her chest.

He looked really cute... might as well go bug him since no customers were around. She grabbed one of the feather pens lying around and walked over to him. She lightly touched his neck with the feathers and the stirring began.

She grinned to herself as she continued to torment him.

He eventually began to slap his neck and opened his eyes to see a laughing Akira.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", She couldn't stop laughing at his expression, it was priceless.

"...What do you want?"

"Is somebody in one of their moods?"

"Yes"

She blinked and frowned.

"Okay then. Sorry"

His eyes softened a bit and he shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm sleepy, I'll just go now."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later then."

Before she knew it, she was wrapped in a tight hug, and as soon as she got comfortable, he let her go and smiled at her.

"See you later. Bye, Shunsui, Nanao"

"BYE!" They yelled at him as they continued to annoy each other. Though... SHunsui didn't seem to be annoyed at all.

What a masochist..


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the review, Playfully Serious. Thanks for the faves/follows, ScreamBecauseNoOneIsListening, ciana wolf, and Itachi-21.

Kubo owns Bleach. Reviews are appreciated!

Enjoy~

Akira arrived at Ikkaku's surprisingly large house within a few hours, and she waved back at Nanao who smiled at her and drove off. She walked forward to go and ring the bell. Almost immediately, the door slammed open.

Akira stood with a blank face and raised eyebrow.

Yumichika stood leaning against the door frame while his hand was on his hip and his other hand was in his hair.

"What?"

"Can you move? I kind of want to come in"

"I'm actually kind of comfortable here, ya know? It's pretty damn comfy"

"Okay, I'll just leave"

"You wouldn't"

"Wanna try me?"

"Go for it"

"Alright.", She nodded, not backing off. This was war.

She began to walk off the porch, ad he didn't move at all. Did he think she wasn't serious?

Smart one, she thought to herself.

Yumichika rolled his eyes at his younger sister. She was going to make this difficult, but hey, he needed to go out for a run anyways.

He began to run behind her, and she soon picked up her pace. She quickly turned around to his porch and threw her bag on it. She picked up her pace, but Yumichika tackled her to the ground.

"Tag, you're it!", He yelled at her an began to run away from her.

"Ah! I'm going to kill you!", She roared at him, but she had a smile on her face.

The two kept their game going for a while, but apparently Ikkaku got tired of listening to them shriek at each other and yelled at them to come inside and eat.

Akira found it funny that the guy would cook.

She walked into the dining room with Yumichika and took back her thought. He had gotten them take out from some restaraunt she had never heard of.

"So, what's up, kid?"

"School's almost over, Byakuya and I are gonna start doing more covers of songs."

"That's it? Have you asked that guy out yet?", Yumichika asked her with a bored tone.

"Hm, I think he's my boyfriend. Yeah, he's my boyfriend. I think it's been like almost three months"

"Pft! That's nothing!", Ikkaku sputtered at her.

She glared at him.

"Shut it, baldy!"

"I'm not bald!"

"That's what you always say!"

The two began to argue and Yumichika sighed something about arguing not being very attractive.

"Do you have to start a fight with me every time we're within eye sight of each other? This is getting old!", She rolled his eyes.

"Can you two calm down for a minute? You're giving me a headache."

Akira's eyes snapped over to her brother and immediately apologized.

"So, I was thinking, we could go to the beach? That would be fun", Yumichika smiled after a while.

"Yeah, sounds fine.", Ikkaku nodded.

"Uh... sure", She wasn't good with beaches, but if he wanted to go, she was fine with it.

It was a hot day, so maybe it would be nice?

As the three got ready to go, Akira pulled Yumichika into the room she had.

"Give me some shorts or something."

She was never going to ear a bikini. No matter what. It made her absolutely uncomfortable to be exposing so much skin.

Yumichika gave her a sly grin and walked to his room. He gave her a pair of black shorts with a light blue hem.

"Whatever, it'll do...", She mumbled.

Yumichika left, and she got dressed in the shorts and a large light green t-shirt. She grabbed her ipod, and left the house. Yumichika and Ikkaku were waiting for her in Ikkaku's car. She got into the back seat, and they drove off into what she felt was going to be a very long evening.

It felt like forever until they arrived at the beach, and as soon as they got out of the car, she felt like she was going to die.

There was so much sun, so much sand, so many people. Okay, she thought.

'I have sunscreen, I have a blanket, I have an umbrella. Just sit there and listen to music. Don't let anyone bother you', She gave herself the pep talk she usually gave herself when she had to go to the beach.

Ikkaku and Yumichika left after setting up their area, and she was left alone in the shade listening to her music. She didn't mind it all that much, she was fine with being alone. She thought about how she had really been looking forward to this weekend, but Ikkaku just made her shut herself off.

She wasn't fond of him much, but she guessed she'd have to deal with him due to the fact that... well, he was her brother's babe.

Akira blinked and shuddered. That sounded weird, boo... What in the world.

She noticed Yumichika had taken out his surf board and was riding an extremely high wave alone with some other people. She was jealous of the fact that he was completely fine with people, and she couldn't handle them. He seemed to be having fun though, so i twas worth it, coming over.

She wondered what her friends would be doing at the moment, Byakuya and Renji were probably working, Nanao had off, Jushiro and Shunsui, she had not idea to be honest.

"Oh my gosh, someone text me, I'm bored", She groaned to herself.

She cursed her brother for wanting to go to the beach of all places.

She loved him, but he knew it would annoy her.

Asshole.

If he wanted to hang out with Ikkaku, why'd they invite her...

Oh, well, she thought when she saw tehe two laughing at some kid who was trying to stand on a surf boar but managed to take him and a few others down.

'I mean... least I don't have to deal with idiots... right? Who am I kidding, I'm bored...'

A/N sighs not much of a update, more of a filler due to the fact that I can't tihnk. Stupid people... But yes. Reviews/ faves/ follows/ or just reads are valued to no end


End file.
